Beating the odds
by jasmin flower
Summary: BleachXDeath Note cross over. Matsumoto, a Mangaku, gets trapped in the world of Kira, pre-2nd Kira. It's up to her to stop him, as well as save the life of L. Rated for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1 rotting your brains

Hey all! I know that it's been a while, and that the last story I put up was a little odd, even for me, so I decided to start an actual story now that I have a puter again!

I know, I'm switching story lines a lot here, and I've decided to attempt my first cross over fic. There's only one real cross over char here, tho, which is why I've decided to put this one in death note.

Well, all, tell me what you think!

Disclaimer- I own a Death note. I don't own the show, though, and the one I have didn't even come with it's own shinigami. DX

Chapter one- Rotting your brain

Matsumoto sat on her back, watching the anime on the television again. She'd finished with the story a while ago, but there was something about the over intelligent L that caught her interest. She was stuck in the real world, where the dark guys all turned out to be evil as hell, and all of the good guys were either brainless or so drastically flawed that looks couldn't cover it. L was adorable. He was thought out, he wasn't without flaw, which so many of the shows failed to point out.

She'd actually gotten quite into the show, watching it daily till it was completed. She'd lost all interest in the show after his death, but didn't stop watching the show anyway.

Life in the real world was so boring. She watched as the character on the tv bit his thumbnail again, narrowing his eyes at the man on the other end of the screen. Light.

She sat up, sighing. She was an important person. She wasn't supposed to be sitting there, bored out of her mind watching television and wishing that she could be there instead. She looked down at herself with a sigh. If she did disappear the only ones that would really notice are Hitsugaya and Kira. Kira probably wouldn't notice till he needed help, which was becoming less and less often, and almost always cured with Sake.

"I'm home!" Matsumoto sat up and looked at Inoue as she walked in. "You're obsessed with that show, you know that?" She smiled, sitting on the floor next to Matsumoto with a can of soda in one hand and a bottle of chocolate sauce in the other. Matsumoto laughed, looking down at the combination. "I've tried that, go get a spoon. You can't shake it up, it'll fizz over." Inoue frowned, looking at her. "Rangiku-san, I know that somethings been bothering you. What's going on?"

Rangiku sat and looked at the television, frowning. "I'm bored here." Inoue frowned. "You wanna play a game or something?" Matsumoto frowned. "Not like that. Ever since Gin left me it's been harder on me than I could have thought. I didn't realize, with how often I'm surrounded by people, that I could get lonely like this." She sighed, looking over at her companion, noticing the frown on her face. "It's easier to get attached to the guys on the television. They don't try and kill you after the romance is gone. They just stay there, if they get on your nerves you can just turn them off. It's so much easier..."

Orohime frowned. "I know what you mean. It's easier to be in love with someone who can't say no, who doesn't make you so nervous..." Rangiku felt a sudden wave of guild at the situation and frowned. "Let's head out. We need to cheer up a little."

After the night was spent, Hitsugaya crashed out in the living room, Orohime was drunken enough to actually lull him into her state and Matsumoto left immediately after the cloths started to fly. She wandered the streets, feeling a slight pain in her chest as she walked. If it was a heart attack then at least she could get Gin off her mind. And L. She smiled a little at the thought. Maybe someone wrote her name in a death note. She laughed a little harder as she walked, the pain ebbing a little. She looked down at her hand, her fingers suddenly tingling. The Gigai was faulted, something was happening.

It was only a second till she was on the phone with Urahara. "I need help, I think this gigai is having a heart attack, and I can't get out of it!"

"Rangiku-san?! Where are you?"

"About twenty feet from your front door." Urahara ran out and frowned at her, slumping to her knees, sweat pouring off of her. "What's happening? Urahara, if the gigai dies while I'm in it, I can get out afterwards, right?" He didn't answer, just kept trying to pull the gigai off of her with the spirit splitting gloves. "I don't know! This hasn't happened! I've never had a gigai have a heart attack before!" She looked up, surprised. It was actually a heart attack?!

"I don't want to die... I take it back!" She uttered, feeling her limbs loosing feeling. She reached out and grabbed Urahara, pulling him into a hard, frightened hug. "I don't want to die, I don't want to..." Her head was spinning so fast that the vertigo had started to blur her vision. Urahara just sat there, gripped onto her, almost as frightened as she was. "I'm sorry, I don't know what to do..."

She knew that she'd lost consciousness. Her head spun as she regained herself a little. When her eyes opened she was nowhere near prepared for what she saw. Rock walls beneath a barren purple sky fell quickly past, and she knew she was falling. Her arms reached out for anything they could reach, but there was nothing to grasp but sky. The jutting rocks surrounded her for what seemed forever before she felt something approaching from below. She closed her eyes, ready to hit the ground and splatter, but the wind around her kept going. She opened her eyes just as the area around her closed in. She'd fallen through a hole and turned looking down. She slowed her mind, grasping at one thought. She turned and tried to grasp the air, trying to use her chakra to slow her descent. It worked, but just slightly. She looked down, trying to continue the slowing, but she knew she was running out of time. There was a disbanding group just below her and she sighed relieved when they were gone. She hit the ground just hard enough to roll her over a few times before splaying to her back. She heard voices, felt a hand at her neck, and gritted her teeth, trying to open her eyes, the exhaustion from the use of chakra was more than she could have imagined. Her weary eyes looked into obsidian ones and she chuckled as she grinned. "L..." She looked over at the other voice, thinking maybe her hallucination was almost over. She looked into a face that was more gorgeous than she was prepared for. "Light?" Her eyes rolled back in her head as she fell into unconsciousness.

She woke in a hospital room. She kept her eyes closed and listened to what was going on around her. "She fell out of the sky! I don't know what happened, but apparently she'd fallen off of an airplane that was going overhead. We can't figure out how she survived."

"I guess Kira liked her..." Her eyes shot open. Kira? Wasn't there two faces she'd seen when she came too? Light and L...

She sat up, her stomach growling and looked over. "Kira?" They looked over, one actually dropped her clip board. "You're alive?!"

L sat in the chair, a sweet sugar cube melting in his mouth. He was watching the television waiting for a word from Watari when he noticed something in one of the monitors. A note attached to the door. "Matsuda, can you get the note from the front door, please?"

Matsuda retreived the note and handed it to L. "Ryuuzaki, it's to Watari."

"Watari?" L hit the button on the microphone. "Yes sir?"

"A note just arrived for you. It was taped to the front door." L was definitely curious, but not enough so to do anything except lay it on the table. "I'll read it when I get a chance to, sir." L nodded and looked over at the door's monitor. He frowned, reaching over and rewound the tape a little. He noticed a blur and the note dissapear and hit play. He watched as a familiar face ran up and looked around, leaning back on the door. She turned and placed her hands on the door, looking up towards the camera and frowned before running off. "Watari, I'll bring it down to you. I want to know what this is." Watari's voice ran in. "Alright, sir."

It was about ten minutes later that L reached the door, envelope in hand. He knocked at the door softly and waited a moment before it creaked slowly open. L handed the note over and frowned, walking into the room and jumped up into one of the chairs, his hands on his knees at his chest, thumb on his lip. "The one who dropped this off to you was the woman who fell off of the plane earlier." Watari looked up and nodded. "Just after your test, right?" L nodded. "I know you're against that, and I'm sorry, but this is most interesting." His eyes couldn't be separated from the piece of paper in the older man's hands. Watari opened the envelope after shrugging off a small smile at the younger one's intrigue.

Watari read the note silently before speaking. "Sir, there's another envelope in there for you. This one is an explanation. She says she knows who Kira is, and can get proof, but she needs to be in the investigation. She put the note in my name so that no one would take it thinking it was for you."

L picked up the envelope, looking it over carefully before drawing out the other. It had a giant American cursive L on the front and he frowned before opening it.

'L,

My name is Matsumoto Rangiku. I know who Kira is, and so do you. I know how he kills and know exactly what to do to get the evidence you need. There's a restaurant just down the street. Zen-Cha tea. Meet me there at seven tonight. Trust me, it's safe.

Rangiku

ps They have excellent teramisu.'

L frowned. She knew how to get the evidence? He'd tried for a while to get this one, and it was throughly interesting to think that she could beat him. And besides, Tiramisu didn't sound like a bad change.

He sat in the chair at six fifty-eight. The waitress frowned when he walked in and looked almost terrified when he said he'd be meeting someone. He looked over the listing of the desserts and stuck his thumb to his lip to hide the smile at the menu.

Matsumoto walked in and smiled at the woman behind the counter. "Rangiku-san!" the woman nearly squealed and Matsumoto grinned. "Hey, here to meet someone. Can I get a Vanilla chai and the shrimp okinomiyaki?" Rangiku looked over and smiled. He was just as adorable in real life. She tried to hide her chuckle, thinking she was still hallucinating. "Ryuuga! How you been?" She smiled as she sat, surprising the woman at the counter. She leaned down close, giggling at the surprised look on the young man's face. "I know your nicknames. I won't give you away. Now, the reason we're here is this."

"I can get you the proof that you need." L frowned. "With how hard I've been working on this case, with everything that's happened and all of my resources, how could you get the proof before I do?" Rangiku sighed, the image of his face becoming lifeless flashing before her eyes. He noticed the sudden flash of terror and watched, more interested than before in this woman. "I know what happened to you, what's-, what going to happen. It's an interesting little web of lies and deceit from someone who's just as intelligent as you. If you don't let me help you he's going to have you killed." Her eyes filled with tears at the thought. It was sad on television, but it was horrific now that he was real. She couldn't pull her eyes away from his.

She had to fight off a sudden giggle at the thought that dawned on her. She really did fall in love with an anime character. L watched her actions, the spiraling emotions that half seemed to be seriously inappropriate. "I die and you giggle..." She shook her head. "It's not like that. I can't seem to keep my mind about me today. I'm pretty sure that I'm still hallucinating." L's eyes widened. "I'm sitting here talking to you. That's a pretty sure sign that I'm insane." L nodded, looking down as the woman placed a large pot of tea with a cup before him. "Green tea here's pretty good, but I thought you'd enjoy the chai more. It's a bit sweeter." L frowned. "How did you know that I like sweets like this?"

"And the shortcakes you keep nearby. And the sugar cubes you suck on. I know a lot about you, but not as much as..." She looked down. "Ryuuga, I need to save you. I can't let you die like that. The last thing you see is him smiling down at you. The last human contact you have was drying off his feet. He caused you so much anger, so many hardships, and it doesn't end with you. He kills almost all of them." L frowned. "All of who?" She noticed the slight whisper in his voice, now barely taking her seriously. "Mello, Matt, all but Near and three other members of the SPK die. I can't have that on my conscience. I have to stop Kira, Light Yagami." L's eyes were practically dried open by this. "How do you know about them?"

"Ryuuzaki, Ryuuga, L, I know damned near everything about this case, including what he'll do next. His ultimate goal is to kill you. After he does that he takes over your name and it's three years before they find out. He gets Matt killed, after all, he's against Kira, who's a god by then, and Mello dies just after. He kills them all. I can't let that happen. I have to stop him." L watched her as she looked down at the pot of chai that was being placed before her. "Why do you have such an interest in this case? If you know what happens, why don't you just take the power yourself and be regarded as a god yourself?"

"This may sound odd, seeing as this is the first time you've seen me, but I've watched you for a while. Just before I got here I was out for the day, trying to freak out less over the fact that I was falling for you." L sat up straight, his eyes focused on hers. "Excuse me?"

"Told you it may sound odd." He nodded, sipping the tea before looking over at the sugar packets and opening six. "So, how do you suggest that I get the evidence?"

"How's Ray Penbar?" She looked up and he frowned. "How did you know? That hasn't been released yet..."

"I know everything about this case. What's happened, what hasn't happened yet, Every detail. If he's already been caught, then next is..." Rangiku tried to keep her head about her as she thought through what would happen next. "Oh, in about a week you'll get a phone call. His fiancé, someone you've worked with will have died. I know you've just gotten into the new building, but you need to keep a line there at all times. Set up a bug with a camera in the police lobby..." She looked down, her eyes twinkling. L stared. "Why would I do that?" She frowned. "The last person to see her was Yagami Light. Unfortunately the people in the police station didn't remember that they were there at the same time. If you set up a camera, you can-"

"No." She looked at him, her eyes bewildered before he closed his eyes. "I can't wait for someone else to die like this." She frowned. "One death, or hundreds? The longer you wait the worse it'll be."

"You know you just made yourself more dangerous to the case, right?" She looked up, surprised as the okinomiyaki hit her table. "What?"

"If she dies now, and you've told me about it before hand then that makes you much more suspicious." She frowned, looking down at her plate. "I hadn't thought about that..."

L stood, sighing, shaking his head. "I can't have you on my team if you can't even think through such menial things." She frowned. "I have my cell. Somehow it works here..." She looked down at her side and sighed. She grabbed a napkin and a pen. "Here's my number. Call me by this name if Kira's around." L sighed, looking up at her. "And you know, beyond a shadow of a doubt that Light Yagami is Kira?"

She nodded, looking down at her plate, hating her sudden lack of appetite. "I do. Please, call me." He sighed and nodded, walking out.

"Wow." The woman that worked there came over to her and sighed. "I never would have thought that a girl like you would be interested in a guy like... that..." Rangiku smiled. "Neither would I, but I do seem to get attracted to the guys that have no interest in me." The woman at the counter shook her head. "He's crazy. Why him?"

She thought, the face of her last love fluttering into his head. "He is the opposite, yet exactly the same as someone from long ago..." She reached down, pulling out her wallet and showed the woman a picture of her and Gin from years prior. "Wow! He's kinda cute!"

"He wants to kill me. He turned gay or something." She sighed, leaving the woman behind the counter completely in shock. "What?" Rangiku nodded, sighing. "He ran off with a guy, and they tried to kill me."

"Hon, you have really screwed up luck." Rangiku at this thought burst into laughter. "I really do." She went to stand when the woman at the counter spoke again. "I don't know how I got here, I have nowhere to stay, I don't know anyone here I can trust except him." She looked out the door as the white shirt left her view. "Hon, let me help you out here a little, 'kay?"

Chapter one!

It gets better, I promise. You all know me, I'm a story slut. Please read and review!


	2. Chapter 2 The rise before the fall

Hey all! Just to let you know, I got a little carried away and wrote 16 pages and now have to break them up so you don't get stuck reading for hours.

Not that that's a bad thing...

O, and BTW, sorry about the waitresses name, I know it's a cheap ripoff.

Miroshi- Long time, no see! Tell me what you think honestly about this, even without Death note knowledge, I prize your criticism!

Sorry for 2 days with no update, Valentines day left me in tears with roses, a teddy bear, candies, cappuccino tobacco and mind blowing, toe curling sex. Needed a day to recoup.

Disclaimer- I don't own Death Note or Zen Cha. Yes, it's a real tea house in Columbus Ohio. If you're in the area, I highly recommend the Teramisu and Vanilla Chai.

Now, on with the show!

Chapter 2- The rise before the fall

She wandered around the tables the next day, bustling tables and working around the shop. It wasn't that bad, her and Miyuria, as she discovered the woman's name was, got along greatly. She'd been given one of the apartments that were above the shop, and she had a job, if nothing else. She looked at her cell after the day and discovered she'd gotten a message.

'Did u leave your gigai?'

She smiled, recognizing the number as Hitsugaiya's. 'yes. Safe now, but think I'm hallucinating.'

'What do you mean?' She hit the green button on the phone and smiled as she heard her Taicho's voice on the other end. "Matsumoto! Where are you?! Urahara just told us you died, but disappeared right after! Are you alright?" She laughed. "I'm fine, It had a heart attack. I don't know what happened, but I know where I am can't be real." The phone was silent for a moment. "What do you mean?"

"I met L yesterday." She whispered. "I don't know how, but I'm about three months into the Kira investigation." She waited for a response. None came.

"I know it's odd, but I'm working in a coffee shop. I can feel my Zampactoh on my hip, I can see it, but no one else can. I'm not in a gigai, but everyone here can see me. I'm so confused..."

"There was an error with the Senkai gates. It opened where you were standing. It sucked you in, and Urahara spent the whole night looking in the rifts for you. We couldn't find you anywhere, and this is what you have to tell me about where you've been?"

"What else am I supposed to say, Taicho? I'm scared out of my wits! I don't know if Kira can kill me here, but after the conversation I had with Ryuuga yesterday I know that I'm, gonna be on his list."

"Dammit, Matsumoto, don't you dare die on me there! I don't know how to get you back yet!" Matsumoto felt tears at the edges of her eyes and huffed, trying to calm herself. "I'm sorry, Taicho. I'll do my best, alright?" She noticed another pause before he spoke again. "You're going to help L, aren't you?" She nodded, not thinking about his inability to see it. "I can't let him die. I have the ability to prevent it. I'm going to do everything in my power to stop this." She heard the voice on the other end of the phone quiet a little. "Matsumoto, be careful, alright?"

"I promise to do my best to stay alive. Does that suffice, Taicho?" He sighed and seemed relent. "Yeah. Can you use your phone as a credit card there?" Matsumoto was a little thrown at the question. "Yeah."

"I'm sending you money. I can't let you die broke." She smiled. "Thank you, Taicho. Is there any way of knowing how long it may take to get me back there?"

"Urahara and Miyuri are working on it together, but they're saying there's a seventy five percent chance they won't be able to." Matsumoto froze. "What?" He noticed the fear in her voice. "They won't give up. They're doing everything in their power. You know those two, this is the best form of test. They'll probably have it ready in a few weeks." She sighed. "Alright."

"Matsumoto, I'm sorry." She sighed. "You couldn't have prevented this."

"No, about Inoue. I know that you found out about us. I know you had some... feelings..."

Rangiku froze for a moment before bursting into laughter. "Taicho, no offense, but no. You're too serious for me." He seemed to freeze for a moment. "Really?!"

"Yes, There's so many reasons that I couldn't be into you..." She sighed, remembering the day, years prior that Gin walked out the door, the bundle in his arms... 'I can't tell him about that, not now' she mentally reprimanded.

"I have to go, I have to get back to work." She lied. "Work? You found a job already?" She smiled. "Yeah, after hearing the abridged version of the story the woman who owns a nice tea house here took pity on me. She's given me an apartment and a job."

"I'm still sending the money, just in case. Matsumoto, if there's anything that I can do, I know it's not much, but let me know, alright?" She felt the prickle of tears in her eyes again. "Hai, Taicho. I'll talk to you later, alright?"

"Alright. Ja-ne."

"Ja-ne." She hit the red button and nearly collapsed into a sobbing heaping pile on the floor.

"Rangiku!" She heard Miyuria call as she ran over. "What's wrong?!" She shook her head. "I just talked to someone I really needed to talk to." She wept out. "He says they may never be able to get me home..." She cried and the other woman cradled her head. "Oh, that's horrible!" Rangiku nodded. "This isn't me!" She stood, wiping the tears from her face. "I can't be like this. It's not me..." She sniffed, regaining control over her emotions.

It was a few days later that she got a call. "Rukia, I need you to come to the office." It was L and Light was there. "I'll be right there."

She walked into the building and just stood at the door. She looked at the elevator and sighed. There were five halls leading away and she had no idea of where to go. She looked up at the monitor and pointed. Her phone rang again, this time it was a different number. "Mushi-mushi?" "It's the elevator, top floor. I'll meet you there."

"Matsuda?" She spoke, surprised at the voice. "Yes, how did you know my name?!" She smiled. "I'm more than you'd know" She was thinking about telling him that she was a shinigami, but that seemed to be in bad taste, considering what was happening.

She went in and hit the button, headed to the top floor. When the door opened she was confronted with three people. L, Light and Matsuda. "Alright, You've gotten my interest. She's dead."

They interrogated her for a few hours, as she was expecting after her 'prediction'. "Who's next?" L asked and Matsumoto sat for a moment, thinking. "I think he just goes back to convicts for a bit. It's a little blurry at this point." L sighed and looked over at Light. He stood and poked the younger on the shoulder, leading him to the hall. "I know, what do you think of her? Is she lucky, crazy, Kira, but I'll tell you this. Light-kun, there's something I can see that you can as well. He can see me." Light's eyes sparkled for a moment before he looked over at L and continued to the hall, leaving Ryuk in the room.

"Can you really see me?" She nodded and pointed to her hip. "Can you see this?" He nodded and froze. "No one else here saw it, did they?" He laughed and Matsumoto followed suit. "You know, I thought you would have been, I dunno, scarier in real life." Ryuk frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're legend where I'm from." Ryuk sat beside her, eying her with interest. "And where is that?"

"Seireitei. I'm a Shinigami." Ryuk's eyes widened. "You don't look like a shinigami."

"The shinigami in my world are different. We don't have the note, we just have the Zampactoh. We send souls to the other world." She froze and smiled. Maybe that would work, but she'd try that later. She just admitted to being a shinigami to an invisible being in front of the cameras.

"You do seem to have the shinigami's strength. I heard you fell from an airplane." She laughed. "I've never been on a plane in my life." His eyes widened. "Ryuk, you once claimed that you didn't choose sides. Is that still true?" He nodded. "Good. I know how to use this to my advantage..."

When they came back in a few moments later L seemed fearful of her and Light was very quiet. She kept her eyes on the younger, though, a vicious smile in place. "Rukia-san, you just claimed to be a shinigami to an invisible force. Though I think you may be able to help on this case, I really can't let you loose to the world in this state." L spoke quietly and Rangiku just kept her eyes trained on the younger still. "Light, may I see your watch?" He froze and held his hand protectively over it. "It was a gift from my father. If you need the time-"

"No, I need to feel it." L looked over at him and nodded. Light watched carefully as he handed the watch over, keeping his eyes on her movements. She held the watch, turning it over in her hands as she started talking again. "The next few months won't come up with any new breaks for you. It's only general boredom. You may as well send the men on." L sighed, looking up at the monitor. "If any of you want to go home, you're more than welcome. Any work is already finished." Light looked up at L, just long enough...

She smiled when he looked back down at her. She held the watch out for him and he replaced it on his wrist. "If you think that I'm too dangerous to be released, does this mean that I'm staying here?"

"For now." L spoke softly, placing his finger on his lip. "I'll have Watari prepare you a room. Is that alright?" She nodded and stood, holding out her hand to Light first. "It'll be a pleasure to work with you." He smiled and nodded as he shook her hand. She turned to L and held out the same hand. He shook her hand quickly, as if she were contaminated before his eyes focused over her shoulder.

His eyes widened as he looked up, backing away terrified. "Wh-What IS that?!" His jaw dropped as he scooted towards the door. Rangiku smiled. "This is Ryuk. He's a shinigami."

She knew that the instant he was away from the monitors Light would check the watch for the piece of the Death note, but he'd be surprised to find it there. All she needed was a small sliver, just enough to stick out of her ring. She wasn't a complete moron. She just shaved the side a little, not really enough to notice. L would come after her soon. Maybe he'd be stupid enough to get the Shinigami's eyes and kill himself off in about two years instead of the four he dragged this out till...

It was funny to her. Every time Ryuk came in L would stick the fork, spoon, whatever in his mouth and just sit, staring at him. "You said your Zampactoh did this to me, but that I'm the only one it'll work on?" He asked Rangiku again and she smiled, nodding. "Yeah, sorry about that, but it was the only way to prove to you that I wasn't insane. I can only use my powers with one person." He looked down at the sword on her hip and sighed.

"I'm going to go over the tapes again." He uttered after Ryuk left. It seemed that Light had ordered him to come by every once in a while when he wasn't there, to keep up the appearance that the two weren't connected. Rangiku sighed and looked down at him. "You should sleep." L looked up at her, surprised. "What?"

"You've lived off of sugar, caffeine and sheer will. You haven't slept in days. You need to sleep." L frowned. "I can't." Rangiku sighed. "Would you feel any better if I slept as well?" L looked at her and sighed. "I know, I'm new here and I've already gotten you into more than you could have expected, but I'm not a bad guy." L's eyes nearly narrowed at the last words she spoke. He turned back to the computer and sighed, knowing he couldn't stay awake much longer. He opened his mouth to speak a second too late.

"If you want, I'll stay in the room with you, so that you'll wake up if I move around." L nodded. "Fine."

She looked over at the detective, knowing he was awake as she laid down. He'd hand cuffed her to himself and she sighed. "Good night, Ryuuzaki."

"Rukia." He whispered as he closed his eyes. She smiled, looking at him for a moment before he turned to her hand frowned. "Is everything alright?"

She nodded, turning her head to hide her blush. "I always wondered what you looked like when you were sleeping." She whispered and closed her eyes. "Sorry to have disturbed you." She breathed out before falling asleep instantly.

She woke later the next day. She stretched out a little, hitting the end of the chain and waking L. He shot up, his eyes instantly on hers, wide as could be. She could see panic in him till he looked around. "Sorry, I forgot." Rangiku spoke softly, worried about the state of her companion. He shook his head pulled his feet up, sitting in his normal fashion with his pointer finger stuck to the end of his bottom lip. "Please, follow me." He stood slowly, allowing her to stand before he started walking. "Watari, I need the keys to the cuffs." He whispered into his cell phone and she heard the older man's voice respond. "I'm in the monitor room. I'll be right there."

He was there, nearly instantly and L frowned, rubbing his wrist. "I'll be right in." He turned, walking down the hall and Rangiku shook her head. She walked off in the other direction, knowing where the bathrooms were.

Fortunately, seeing as she was the only female there, they'd alloted her a separate bathroom. She wandered in, seeing that it was a full bath and smiled.

It was about an hour later that there was a knock at the door. "Yes?" She called out and was greeted with the door opening. She pulled the curtain closed and looked around it as Light walked in. He closed the door and nearly ran at her, anger dripping from him. "How did you do it?! I know that some invisible sword's not really to blame for this!" She smiled, dropping the curtain and leaning back. "L can see it. You should have been able to from the start."

"I saw the damned sword, but I know that it wasn't that! How did you get the paper back into my watch?!"

"I'm a shinigami. I can do lots of things you don't know about." She smiled, her most seductive look on her face. He suddenly realized that she wasn't dressed and frowned, blushing and looking away. "The only reason you still exist is because they still need you." Rangiku grabbed a towel and stood, causing Light to back away and close his eyes, terrified. "Why do they still need me?"

"Second Kira should be coming soon." His eyes shot up at her and he gritted his teeth. "Ah, so she's already made an appearance, but you can't say anything without giving away that you're Kira, huh?" She laughed a little before stepping out of the tub. "I forgot my cloths... You know, the only way you'll get me now is to get the shinigami's eyes, but we can't really be sure that it would work..." She started to dry herself off and Light turned from her, walking out of the room, his hands in his pockets.

It was only a minute later that there was another knock at the door. She finished wrapping the towel around herself before flinging open the door. "Look, Li- Oh, sorry..." L was staring at her, unsure of where to keep his eyes. "I saw Light-kun leave... I wanted to make sure that you were alright..."

"I'm fine." She smiled. "You can look if you want to." L's eyes widened before he turned from her, a blush evident on his cheeks. "Uh, there's food..." He shook his head before walking off.

She walked into the room about ten minutes later, changed into cloths. Matsuda was most grateful for this, after running into her in the halls. It seemed as if he'd finally gotten the nosebleed stopped...

"Good morning!" She nearly sang as she walked in. She walked over to the table that had food on it and sighed, taking a bowl of strawberries and sat by the corner. "Ryuuzaki, can you do me a favor?"

He looked back at her and she smiled. "Kira is a strategist. Look over the last few weeks and see if there are any deaths that don't fit into his timing." L nodded and looked into the computer, typing away. She knew that he'd already noticed the change, but he wasn't going to say anything. "How long has it been happening?" She asked and he turned to her, eyes narrowed again. "About two weeks."

"Should be any day now..." She sighed, looking up at the ceiling, sticking the end of one of the strawberries in her mouth.

Sorry all, I had too! L and those strawberries... Yum... XD All reviews are appreciated, unless you're stoopid.


	3. Chapter 3 Crashing Reality

Hey all!

This chapter gets a little darker, and you get to see a different side of Matsumoto, one that they haven't shown in the series. I tried to make her a little more real, and instead she seems to be turning into a friggin Mary Sue. Don't worry, though, that's more for the story uptake later. Yes, I actually started thinking this out before I wrote it.

Disclaimer- I own an L badge, 3 patches, 3 L shirts and a Renji button. I had to pay for all of them.

Chapter 3- Crashing reality

Sure enough, about twelve hours later Matsuda ran in, waving his arms in the air. "What channel?" Rangiku cut him off and he nearly screamed. "Sakura!"

The channel was changed instantly, Rangiku wasn't quite sure who had done it.

"We've gotten this tape from Kira. His instructions were to play it at exactly this time-"

Rangiku sighed and stepped back, looking down at Ukita and frowned. "Just to let you all know, This Kira doesn't need a name to kill, only a face."

L's head snapped around, but none of the others had heard. "What?"

"There's two Kiras. This one doesn't need a name to kill. Ryuuzaki, where are those hand cuffs?" He pointed over to a dresser on the far side of the room. It was only a second till she found them.

She walked over and set the first handcuff on a nearby table and the second stretched just far enough to reach Ukita. He looked down, surprised at first.

"We need to stop this broadcast..." L spoke, for the first time Rangiku heard fear in his voice. "I'll do it. Call the older Yagami, make sure he knows it's taken care of." Rangiku started walking to the door and Ukita screamed out after her. "Let me go! I can-"

"You're supposed to die here. I promised myself when I got here that no one on this team would die." She frowned, noticing the look on Ukita's face.

"Oh, Can I borrow Watari for a few minutes? And someone's gun?"

Watari was a little surprised at the thought of driving through the front door, but that was the only way she knew of to get in without dying. She frowned as she passed by the front of the door, seeing the bodies of two officers lying on the ground. "I guess someone else made my point already..." She sighed, clenching her eyes just before they came in contact with the glass.

For all of the time she spent fighting those damned hollows she didn't know anything could be that loud.

Watari called to make the exit preparations while Rangiku ran to the top floor, gun in hand. "Stop the transmission now!"

The man behind the desk froze when he saw the gun. "Kira said-"

"I know, you the president, politicians, Yadda yadda. Don't care. Question here is, You want to take your chances with him, or go against me who you already know has no qualms with killing you?!" She screamed and the man looked over at the two behind the counter. She walked over and held the gun to the standing man's head and looked down at them. "5, 4,3-"

"Stop the broadcast!" Rangiku sighed, looking over. "anything Kira sent you, give it to me."

It was shortly after that they were safe back at the tower. L gripped his hands to his pants in a very unsettling way. She looked around and noticed that Ukita was gone. "Where is he?!"

L's eyes turned to her slowly, wide before he turned away. That was all she needed to know. She ran over, grabbed the TV and screamed, fury taking her over. "DAMMIT!! I told him..." She backed away till she reached the far wall and slid to the floor. "I told him I didn't want him to die. She looked at the suit on the ground, slumped on the television. "Why did you let him go?" She looked up at L, tears starting to spill down her cheeks. "He said he couldn't stay here. He couldn't just watch..."

Rangiku shivered, trying to fight off the sudden chill that hit her. Ukita had been a great guy. When things got boring he was the one she'd whittle away time with. They played a lot of dominoes.

"Damn..." She stood and turned to L. "Here." She handed him the bag and he looked down. "It's the tapes as well as the other items that Kira had sent. This is it." L's eyes focused on the bag, but he seemed hesitant to take it. Rangiku knew what was going through his head. Though he hid it well he was just as messed up as her, if not more so. "I'm sorry I yelled." He nodded and stretched out his fingers, taking the bag from her grasp. She looked around the room at all of the faces and frowned. She couldn't prevent his death, and maybe, because of her altering the time line here they'd be less safe after this.

"L, you need to go to sleep." He looked up at her and was about to contest when Rangiku turned to the others in the room. "That goes for all of you. Go home. Look at your lives, tell your families that you love them. Kira is more dangerous now than any of you could imagine. Please, think strongly about whether being here is so important to you. I may not be able to keep this from happening again." She pointed at the TV. Matsuda frowned, turning his eyes away from hers. Aisawa frowned. "Aisawa, please, you have a family. Do you want them to see this happen to you?" He clenched his eyes and looked down. She turned and walked from the room.

She got a few feet from the door when the full blow of what had just happened hit her. She backed against the wall and slid down, sobs racking her.

It was a few moments till L was there, looking down at her. "You knew this was going to happen." She nodded. "I did. That's why I tried to stop him. I failed again..." She sobbed and he knelt down beside her. "You couldn't stop him because it was his nature to do things like this. He has the handcuff on his arm still. He broke the table to get out there."

Rangiku shook her head. "L, Promise me. Promise me that if I tell you that your life depends on something, Please, Promise me that you'll listen." She sobbed harder into her knees and he closed his eyes, patting her on the back. "I can't. I'm sorry." She sobbed harder. She knew why he wouldn't promise. She knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that if it would take Kira with him that he wouldn't blink an eye.

It was the next morning when she heard another knock at the bathroom door to only have it opened. She'd kept the curtain closed before hand this time and just laid there as whoever it was came in and sat on the toilet. They were quiet for a moment before she heard his voice, softer and kinder than she'd ever thought possible. "Rukia, are you alright?" She looked out at him and smiled. "Rangiku." He looked at her confused before she answered again. "My name, it's Rangiku. I'm using an alias." He nodded. "Oh."

"I'll be alright, by the way. It's just, I know I'll miss him a lot." She sighed, leaning back and closing her eyes, feeling the warmth seep into her skin. "Matsuda, I want to ask you a question." He looked up at her and she looked down at the faucet. "What would you do if I told you that you were the one to finally take down Kira, but not for almost four years? Would it make a difference that you took him down if he was your friend?"

Matsuda looked at her, surprised then looked down. "You think it's Yagami as well, don't you?" Rangiku nodded. "It is him. I know how he kills. I know how he gained the ability. L's trying to hide the fact that he's starting to believe me." She looked down again and closed her eyes, hoping that the steam from the bath would cover her tears.

"I've seen the way you look at him." Matsuda sighed. "Can I ask you a... personal question?"

"Why him?" She looked over, a darkness in her eyes that Matsuda hadn't seen in the two weeks she'd been there. "Where I'm from is different than this. I was engaged once..." She smiled, looking down at her ring, the one that she'd had crafted to the chain she wore around her neck. "He was tall, bright, beautiful and vicious." She remembered the tone in his voice when he left. "I'm sorry..." It was the first time she'd heard him sound so... real. "He tried to kill me after he ran off with other men." Matsuda gasped, his face an odd mix of terror and nausea.

"I tried to escape reality. I tried to get out of there no matter what, and I ended out here. I'd watched this so many times, I'd thought it would be different." She nearly pouted and Matsuda frowned, keeping his eyes on the pink rug in the center of the room. "It should be. I've noticed the way you've been working, doing so much of the foot work, copies, errands, you've kind of been keeping the place running. It bothers me that L treats you like that." She looked up, now a little confused. "Like what?"

"Like you're not as important. You've gone for three days without sleep at least four times, you've done your best to complete all of the work that you can. It just irks me to see you get so upset and have him just... leave."

She smiled and looked up. "Yesterday?" He nodded. "I went to go cheer you up, but Watari stopped me. He told me that you just needed some time alone." She smiled, shaking his head. "Matsuda, you're wrong. He did come out yesterday. He actually patted me on the back." She smiled lightly, a small fleeting glimpse of him looking terrified flashed through her mind. "He told me that Ukita wasn't my fault. That it was in his nature and there's nothing I could have done to stop him." Matsuda looked over a little surprised. "Really?"

She nodded. "Please, don't tell anyone though. I don't want it getting around that the office 'Raven' might actually have a heart." She giggled and Matsuda smiled over at her. "Alright. I better get going before we start hearing rumors." Rangiku smiled and he stood walking to the door. "I'll see you in a bit, Rangiku."

Her name sounded so much sweeter coming from him. She nearly blushed as she smiled at him. As the door closed she looked down at herself. "Rangiku, what are you doing?!"

She wandered from the room and found herself in the main quarters within a half hour. Matsuda looked over the papers that had came with the tapes. Instructional video, notes, envelopes. He was surprised when, in passing Rangiku smiled at him. "Keep an eye out for hairs caught in the tape." He nodded, then began instantly looking over the envelopes. Rangiku smiled when minutes later he jumped, yelling.

Light seemed unusually happy after that, offering Rangiku the random smile or polite word, which he usually didn't use. It wasn't much, like saying 'excuse me' when passing someone. She noticed it, though. He was hoping no one would notice that it wasn't the same Kira.

"Light, what do you think?" L asked, his eyes pinpointed on the youth. Light seemed to be thinking through the tape, but he wasn't aware that Rangiku knew what to look for. The quick flash of disappointment. It was nearly instantly gone, but she caught it, as did L. He was angered over the discovery, unaware that the same conversation had taken place the night before.

"This is a different Kira. A second Kira." Rangiku smiled, looking over at L who nodded to her. Light turned to her and frowned. "Rukia, why do you seem to have it out for me?"

"We're all here to catch Kira. You just happen to be him. Why else would I have it out for you?" She smiled venomously before turning and walking away.

She sat in the back room, ringing her hands, her posture now slightly akin to L's. She had to think this through. She knew she wanted to save L. She had to. There were no options. She looked out into the other room and frowned. L wasn't what she'd expected. Save the previous night's back patting, he barely spoke a word to her, never touched her. It was as if he'd been ignoring her the whole while she had been there.

She never knew that she could be that frustrated. At least in Seireitei if she'd gotten too bored there was Kira to drink with... She smiled at the thought of the third squad Fuku-Taicho writing names viciously in his Death Note. He didn't have a mean bone in his body. It mentally cracked him to have to kill that one third seat that was hellbent on killing everyone.

She frowned, thinking over the whole of the situation as it was getting to be. She had to save Misa too. If he was really just as mean as he was depicted in the show, which he was by the state of Penbar, then she could have altered the reality here. Misa was a cute girl, she was taken in, too young, too infatuated with someone to realize what was really going on.

She was too optimistic. Rangiku sighed, ringing her hands.

"You already know who it is, don't you?" She heard his voice and turned to see L staring down at her. "Amane Misa. The model." He sighed and crouched down, sitting beside her. "I believe you. I know your words are almost always honest. Please, don't keep information like this from me."

"The Shinigami known as Rem kills you after a plot by Light. There are rules to the death notes. Certain rules that apply to all of them. Write the name and the person dies in 40 seconds. If you write the reason for death within six minutes and such and such seconds after writing the name then that's what will happen, within reason. If no reason is written, then the person dies of a heart attack. If a name is misspelled four times in the death note, then the name becomes void."

L watched her as she spewed the rules out to him. His eyes widened as she started to wring her hands more heatedly. The farther she got into the rules the wider her eyes got, the dark circles beneath them seemed to darken till she finally looked back up at him, her expression nearly the same as his, her sudden quark just as bad. "In about a year you die. You get a death note with writing in it. What you don't know is that some of the rules written in it are fake. Rem, the Shinigami is in love with Misa. There's only one way for a Shinigami to be killed. If they fall in love with a human to the point that they write someone's name down in the Death Note for the specific purpose of lengthening someone's lifespan then the life of the Shinigami is given to the human that they died for. Rem gets caught between you and Light, the testing of one of the rules will indite her. She has no choice. She gives her life to Misa by sacrificing you. The last thing you see is him smiling at you. He hides his face from the rest, but you know that it was him. I saw you fall. I saw the terror in your eyes. I can't let that happen. Not this time..." L watched her, the way that she hunched over, in a subconscious way to hide her heart. The way that she wrung her hands, a subconscious act at forcing out the nervousness that was creeping into her.

"You once told me that you'd fallen for me. I want you to know this, Rangiku. I wouldn't have taken this case if I wasn't prepared to die."

"I don't want you to die!" She jumped, screaming. Her hands flew into her hair and she screamed out inaudible obscenities for a moment before slumping back to the floor. "This case is getting to you." He frowned and she looked over. "The lives of these men, of that poor girl that he's about to take control of and eventually kill, L, he kills thousands. Thousands of people depend on me and I can't figure out what to do!" She yelled again, crushing her head down between her knees. "I just, I need some time, I'm sorry..." She stood and walked back into the room, her eyes red.

He was a little surprised to find her in the back room when he came in moments after, her hands fisted over her eyes, Matsuda trying to comfort her. He looked over at Light who's expression was indeed appropriate, but still odd. He seemed a little worried. An emotion that L had never seen genuinely on the young man's face. "Ryuuzaki, is she a little... stressed to be on this case?"

"I have to have her here." L responded, unable to tear his eyes off of the woman that now had most of the men in the room surrounding her, patting her back, hugging her, saying comforting words. L frowned. "Light, Is there anyone that you care for?" Light frowned. "I have my family."

"Would you die to protect them?" He turned, looking at Light, again seeing an odd emotion in the younger Yagami's eyes. "What?"

"Would you die for them? If you were in a situation, and there was nothing left but to die to save the lives of your family, would you?" Light sighed and looked over at Rangiku sadly. "I think you're too stressed to be on this case as well. The answer to that is yes, I would."

L watched as the sobbing ceased, followed quickly with the tears and within a few minutes she seemed herself again. After the tapes were checked, watched, re-watched and everything was put into storage, L sent everyone home.

Okay all! I know I'm gonna get flamed for the OOCness of Matsumoto, but trust me, it goes away in the next few chapters! This was more of a way to show response as well as show the way she really thinks about this whole thing.

Reviews are appreciated, especially if it doesn't include me and dying.


	4. Chapter 4 False hope

Hey all! Iz me 'gin! Not drinking yet, though I think I should be...

Just to let you know, if you notice random mood swings it's because I was listening to L's and Near's themes as I wrote this.

There haven't been any reviews since chapter 1! I was kind of hoping more people would have reached chapter 2, got the first one today, no one on chapter 3, which probably means that no one will read this anyway! YAY! Must obey the taco man!!

Disclaimer- Dude, I had to download the wallpapers. Not owned by me.

Chapter 4- False hope

He met with Rangiku on the roof, standing with her head against the satellite dish. "Rangiku, Can I ask you a question?" She looked over at him and he was struck almost instantly with guilt for disturbing her. "Is there anyone that you love?" He was surprised to see her hang her head. "I had someone once, but not anymore. I love those who love me, and no one really does anymore. Not the me that I am now." He nodded. "In all truth and honesty, it's sad, but now I think you're about the closest I have. You don't even call me by my name most of the time, and you rarely speak to me unless it's asking a favor, but at least you still speak to me." She walked over to the edge of the building looking over.

"Those people below, they all have their lives, their hopes and dreams. I was told weeks ago that I may never get to go back home, to the people I know. Not one of them has called since then. I don't know what's happening over there, but they don't answer my calls. I used to be one of those people." She smiled sadly below, causing L to walk over, just in case she tried to do anything stupid. "It bothers me to see you like this." His eyes narrowed at her as she turned around and jumped up on the railing, sitting facing him. She leaned back and he reached out, just missing her shoulder. He froze, eyes wide as he looked down at her, hanging by her knees from the railing. "It bothers me too. This world here is so different from mine. There's this darkness, this despair that clings to you instantly." She sighed, letting her hands dangle from the side of the building, not noticing the wary look of her companion.

"Rangiku, could you please not do that?" She sighed, pushing hard enough from the wall below to spin to her feet. "Sorry." She breathed out catching herself in his stance again when she pushed away from the railing, past L. "Sometimes, if you look at the world from a different angle, it seems like a different world." L winced slightly at her words. "You would wish to change this world?"

"I'd like to take you to mine." She smiled, thinking of him in a shinigami's outfit. "It's not like this there, the continuous death, the realism of everything. With everything that's happened to me, It feels like I'm betraying my memory to say this, but it's so much easier there. It's not as despirately hopeless as this world." She looked over, seeing the look on his face was almost sad. "Is there something specific about this world that you don't like?"

"I don't like the solitude." She walked slowly back to the satellite, her hands in her jean pockets, her soft purple tee shirt not hiding the goose bumps from the slight chill in the air. "I'm surrounded by people all the time. Only three people here know my real name. Only one calls me by my name regularly, and one only when he's worried about me. I always feel alone. The only one here that seems to have any interest in getting to know me is Matsuda, and I'm not totally sure yet whether he's actually this sweet a guy or if he's hitting on me." She leaned back, her head on the lower rim of the dish. "I didn't realize how much I needed the interactions of others till I came here. Don't you ever feel like that?" She looked down at him to find him walking to her, his head hung low. "I'm sorry." She looked, surprised as he walked right up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "I didn't mean to make you feel secluded. I was just worried about your safety. I need to know whatever little things you can remember, and to do that I need you to stay alive."

"You don't want me, though. Just what's in my head." She leaned back again and sighed, surprised when a moment later she felt his hand tighten on her shoulder. Her eyes drifted down to him to find him looking down, the lack of emotion on his face reminded her almost of his death. "L? Are you alright?"

"I could get you an apartment somewhere, if that's what you want. You could get out more."

"No," she whispered, now more to herself than anyone else. "Remember earlier, when I said you were the closest I had to someone I love? You may not speak to me much, but at least I know you're here. I can't be alone, not again." She bit the words out angrily, as if she hated to admit such things, causing more guilt in the young detective. He reached out, wrapping his arms around her and rested his chin on her shoulder. "I'm not good at things like this, but if you need, I'll try."

She wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned her cheek against his neck, the warmth he exuded was more of a comfort for her than she'd thought possible. She smelled the sugar that seemed to seep from every pore and for once, it seemed just as comforting as the heat. She felt as his hands settled, one in the small of her back, one on her shoulder, his cheek was now against her forehead as she just stayed there, her hands on his shoulder blades.

It was a few minutes later that she dropped her arms, backing away as if regaining her senses. "I'm sorry." She turned, headed back to the door. "Why?"

"I know that you're not like this. You're quiet and calculating, caring, but not affectionate. I shouldn't have made you feel like you had to do that." He looked at her, eyes wide as she smiled at him. "I'm sorry for forcing you to be like that." L walked past her to the door. "Rangiku, you've been near me every day for the last two weeks. You should know by now, the only one who can force me into anything is Watari. I just want you to be who you were two weeks ago." Now it was her turn to stare wide eyed as he walked away.

She spent two hours in the bath the next morning. She walked past, smiling wildly at her companions as she grabbed the customary bowl of strawberries before sitting in the corner, her legs slung over the arm of the chair, her back against the other and slowly nibbled, drawing the attention of a few of the men there. She giggled when she caught Light watching her, surprised at her total change in demeanor from the previous day. She offered him a slight wave as she watched Matsuda pass by, still a little asleep. He noticed her and went to wave only to freeze solid as she nibbled at the berry, a twinkle in her eyes that he'd never seen. She stood and stretched, the airy white skirt against the lilac tank top with a black sash at her waist, her shoes nowhere to be seen. "It looks like you're feeling better." He smiled and she grinned at him. "I was reminded that a few weeks ago I was a happier person. I've decided to try and regain myself a little." Matsuda smiled and nodded. "I'm glad to hear it. I think trying to keep some optimism is a good thing for you right now." She nodded. "I know that this world is different, but as long as I'm here, I'm gonna taint it with a little joy." She smiled as she walked over to L.

"Kay, what have you found so far?" L didn't look away from the screen. "It's going to take a few weeks for the DNA test from the hairs to come back, but we also found fingerprints on the tape."

"They're planted. The one who set this up knew that the tape would be fingerprinted and had a friend of hers play the tape before she taped over it." L nodded and sighed. "Oh, that would have made this easier." She sighed and put her hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, you have something here better than any logic or knowledge." L turned to her, for once noticing the total change in attitude and appearance. "Me."

"Rukia?" He asked, almost as if he wasn't sure it was her. She smiled and nodded. "Of course. Couldn't have gotten through security if I wasn't." She winked, not unseen by any of the guys in the room, (All of which had noticed that in her own little way she'd been flirting) And smiled as she noticed them all lifting their jaws from the floor.

"Rukia?" This time it was more questioning and she turned, cocking her head slightly to the side. "Hm?"

"Can you go find Watari and ask him to bring up some shortcakes?"

"Hai, Taicho." She smiled as she walked away. He watched as she walked from the room, a mix of confusion, wonder and intrigue. "Taicho?"

It was a few minutes down the hall that Rangiku realized what she'd said. She froze for a moment, surprised at herself as well as confused. Why would she call him that? He was L. Ice cream. Cold, but sweet. He wasn't a captain, though in this situation he was definitely considered to be higher on the food chain than him. She frowned at it. She knew that when she came here she was head over heels for him, but she also knew that over the last few weeks that had been ending. As she realized that the distance he put between himself and others wasn't mysterious, it was creepy, as well as the way he always played with his toes, the cute image in her head of a L teddy bear had ended. Now he was just a guy, though he was smart he wasn't some little boy in need of a hug, he was a tortured soul in need of therapy.

Though, she'd also learned that he did indeed have the ability to show emotion as well as affection.

She sighed, unsure of what she was supposed to think of him. In the show there was only Misa as a female around him, but she'd been so smitten with Light that she only saw L as the third wheel at best.

She thought over this till she finally found Watari and froze. "Watari, can I ask you a question?" He turned to her, his eyes wide, barely able to hide his smile. "Of course, Rangiku-san."

"I know L was an orphan, that he didn't have the best of lives, but why is he so..."

"Ah, I understand." He turned in the chair, almost as if he was playing with the wheels. "You want to know why his emotional and psychological state are as they are." Rangiku nodded. "It's easy. He was abandoned at a young age. He didn't remember much about his mother when he came to us. He was cold even as a child. He didn't make friends easily, as he wasn't about to 'dumb himself down' to fit in easier, and the other children mostly chastised him. He learned to fight to keep himself safe, and was very active, but didn't bother showing it to nearly anyone." She frowned. He'd been forced from a young age to withdraw to save himself mentally. "I think that one person showing him that they truly care may be able to break him from this, but remember one thing, Rangiku. If he opens up, he won't really be L anymore." Rangiku smiled. "That's where we see things differently, Watari. I don't see being happier as a bad thing. If anyone deserves it, I really believe it's him." She looked up at the monitors behind him and smiled. "You already knew, didn't you?"

His smile couldn't be held back anymore as he nodded. "He was bugged when you met him at the tea house that first day. I heard you tell him that you'd fallen for him, and I've noticed the way you act around him. He told me that you had a moment yesterday, but he didn't go into any detail." Rangiku caught herself blushing at the memory of the hug and Watari laughed. "I guess he wasn't imagining it. Tell him that I'll be up with his shortcakes momentarily, would you?" She nodded and turned before smiling. "Watari, thank you."

She spent the rest of the day making sure to keep a smile on her face, no matter how much Light smiled at her or how much L was trapped behind the computer monitor watching over and over for any definitive clues. It was two days before they were done, Rangiku watched his raven hair as he rewound the tape for what had to have been the three hundredth time and smiled. "There's nothing else in there. If you watch the tape a million times it won't matter. All of the clues have already been picked out by your mind." She nearly teased as she walked past him. He turned to her and scratched at the back of his head. "You're probably right. I guess I should send the men home." He looked around the room, all of them passed out, save Aisawa who looked over hopeful at this comment. L didn't miss the look and nodded. "Go ahead. Get some sleep. We'll need it for the next time she comes out with something, which will be soon. I've had an idea."

"To have our own Kira put out a response?" Rangiku looked over, half smiling, half asleep. At this Light stirred and looked over at her, a frown set on his face. "Stop calling me Kira. I know you meant me." Rangiku frowned over at him. "Well, you stop being Kira and I'll stop calling you by that name." He frowned and jumped up, Matsumoto was finally done with him and reached down, grabbing her Zampactoh and swung, catching him in the shoulder. He froze, eyes wide and knelt down to one knee, the pain to his spirit more than he could comprehend. She turned the sword at that point and hit him in the forehead with the hilt, knocking him out of his body. "Holy shit, it worked!" She screamed jubilantly as L twisted her arms behind her back. "Rukia, no!" He nearly screamed as she tried to hold back the laughter that racked her. Everyone was awake by now, all terrified of her and the ability that she'd just shown.

"Rukia, I'm afraid that I'll have to put you under arrest." She looked over at Light, chain attached and everything, tears in his eyes glaring at her with a look that was well beyond murderous. "No, you don't." She grinned and L sighed. "You just killed someone before my eyes. I have no choice..."

"Light, you ass, get back in your body. Your chain of fate hasn't been cut." He looked at her as she motioned with her head towards his chest. "That chain separates and you're dead, but it's still there. Get back in your body."

He did as he was told and everyone sighed relieved when he stumbled back to his feet. "What in the fuck was that?!?!" He screamed and she smiled. "Could you see it? My sword?" He nodded, looking down. "Can you see it now?" She asked, now more curious than anything. "I can't. Ryuuzaki, I thought that you could see it. How could you let her bring something so dangerous in here?!"

"What, as if Kira wasn't bad enough? At least my intention here is to save lives!" L tightened his grasp on her and looked around the room. "Everyone, go home. Come back after the weekend. You need time to wind down."

Rangiku frowned as L stared at her. "Do I have to shackle you to me again?" She shook her head. "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me." He frowned, staring at her with his eyes half lidded. "I'm sorry, I know you're tired, I shouldn't have over-reacted like that. I'll calm down, I promise." He nodded, wincing and held his hand up to his head. She leaned forwards slightly, looking him in the eyes. "Are you alright?"

"This was a little much for me today. I wasn't ready for a fight, especially when someones soul gets knocked out of their body. I'll have to ask you to keep the sword in your room." She looked up at him shocked for a second before realizing he was holding himself responsible for allowing such a fight to happen. "I will. I'm sorry." She stood and walked off, wandering into her room and laid her Zampactoh against the corner. She sighed as she looked at it and was surprised to hear footsteps in the door. "Rangiku, I don't want you to misunderstand, I'm as angry as you are about him. I already thought he was Kira, and you haven't been wrong yet, but without hard evidence I can't have him die." She turned to L and smiled. "Come on, even you have to admit that that was funny. I knocked him clear out of his body and he won't even know why. He still doesn't believe I'm a shinigami."

"I'm not totally sure that I do, either. It's a little hard, even after that." Rangiku smiled. "I know, I'm not some horrid monster. I-" She stopped and sighed. "I miss Kira." She frowned, causing L's eyes to go wide. "I had a friend, back where I'm from. Kira. He was my drinking companion." L seemed to relax a little at that. "He was another Fuku-Taicho. He came to me for advice, and it was always the same. Sake." L seemed a little wary of the answer, but walked in, sitting on the bed. "Tell me about him."

"That was about it, actually. We'd get drunk, and forget who we were, and I'd almost always get in trouble with Taicho." She smiled, looking down and sighing at the same time. "It's odd, out of all of the people there the hardest one to remember is the one I was closest to. Hitsugaya Taicho was always mad at me." She smiled genuinely this time. "He was always yelling my name, and aparently thought I had a crush on him."

"Did you?" She smiled, looking down. "A little, I guess. I couldn't, though. He was my boss. I saw a lot of Gin in him, though, and I guess I grew farther attached to that than anything else." Rangiku felt a slight buzzing on her hip and looked down, surprised. She pulled out her phone and looked at it, tears streaming down her cheeks suddenly. "Taicho?"

"Matsumoto! We've been trying to get a hold of you, but keep getting a busy signal. I was worried that something had happened to you!" She fell to her knees as L ran forwards, grabbing her to try and help calm her. "Please, I need you to listen! We're going to open a Senkai gate at your current location! This may be our chance!" She looked up at L, eyes wide and sobbing. "We're going to send through what we can. If you see it come out intact, please, run through, alright?" She nodded. "Yes! Yes, Taicho!!" She racked again and she heard the phone click. She stood and looked around, waiting, and after a moment felt the air around her shift, and the gate came into view.

L turned, staring in shock as the gate solidified and opened. She watched as an outfit came through, followed by a folder. She was about to run through when she saw the state of the folder. It was sliced about an inch from the end and the papers within were scattered. She called Hitsugaya back and waited. "Did it come out?"

"The folder's been sliced. Should I go through?" She heard silence for a moment before she heard his sigh. "No. It's too dangerous. We're actually getting feedback on this end now. You'd probably be erased." She looked at L and frowned. "Taicho, if you don't find a way to do this soon it may not happen."

"What do you mean?" She shook her head. "I'm getting attached to this world. If something doesn't happen soon then I may not be able to break free from here." Hitsugaya went quiet for a moment. "You're falling for L in that world, aren't you?" She shook her head. "I don't know. I don't know anything anymore. I want to go home, but I don't feel like I should leave here yet."

"Matsumoto, are you alright?" She slumped back to the floor as the racking tears returned. "I don't know anymore..." She cried a little more, L holding her in his arms as she wept. "Taicho, please, do me a favor. Please, tell Kira that I miss him?" She could hear the disappointment in his voice. "I promise. We'll try again, alright?"

"Alright. Taicho, I miss you too." The phone was quiet for a moment before she heard his voice, almost knowing that he was in tears as well. "I miss you too, Rangiku."

As the phone clicked she dropped it to the floor, reaching out despirately for L who was still by her side, by now rubbing his hands through her hair.

I know, a little darker at the end, but trust me, well worth the wait!

I'm trying to hold this out a bit longer, but I know that I'm speeding them too fast. I apologize for this. I tried to keep Matsumoto a little more in character here, but she ended out bummed again. Sorry all!

Next will be another few Kira vids!

Bwahahaha!!

Ja-ne!

jasminflower69


	5. Chapter 5 Illness and loss

Okay, I know the OOCness has probably gotten to a few of you, but trust me, it's due to the storyline, as said in the first chap, I'm a story slut!

Yay! Someone actually read the first four chapters! Whoever you are, thank you!

Oh, and Happy birthday to my one year old, Aerith!

Disclaimer- I'm to OOC to try and tell anyone I own anything worthwhile here, except the eventual lemon you all know is coming! Yay! XD

Chapter 5- Illness and loss

Rangiku woke the next morning, feeling an odd comfort in herself after the night she'd had. She felt the slight breath of someone next to her and knew instantly that L had stayed with her through the night. She could still smell the shortcake on his breath. She opened her eyes to see him looking down at her, the circles under his eyes darker than they ever should have been. "Did you stay awake all night?" She asked, worried. His eyes opened at her words and he sat up, his hand on her head. "Watari!" He seemed to scream and she looked around, surprised to find that she was in his room instead of her own. "She's finally awake!"

She sat in the bed, watching as Watari bustled in, a bowl of soup in hand and placed it on the lap table that sat there. She looked over the rest of the table to find washcloths and bowls of water, as well as a thermometer. "What happened?"

"You fell ill." L spoke softly, his eyes still wide. "It was probably the stress, but you came down with a bad fever." She looked over at him and frowned. "You didn't sleep, did you?" He stood and felt her head, which she was surprised to find his hand was cold against her. "You still have a bit of a fever, but you're awake. Try and eat, alright?" She nodded as he walked from the room, more warily than she thought possible.

"Watari, how long was I out?" He shook his head as he looked at her. "Three days. He slept the first night, but hasn't since. He held out the Kira investigation so that he could be here till you were better." She stared at him, understanding the circles under his eyes. "Miss, also you should know, you were delusional in your sleep." She stared, waiting for an explanation. "You wouldn't let go of him. You cried every time he tried to leave your side. You kept telling him that you didn't want to be alone again, and at one point in time told him you loved him." She stared, in complete shock which slowly dissolved into horror. "I didn't let him sleep. I told him- Oh, what have I done?" She held her hands to her head and tried to shake the reality of this all away.

"You really had him worried. He'll be able to rest now, knowing you're finally getting better. Go ahead and eat, and try and sleep. You need it." She nodded and took a sip of the soup, realizing she was a lot hungrier than she'd thought. She ate the soup and was able to drift back to sleep easily.

It was three days by the time she was allowed out of bed. L stayed in another room as she regained her strength. She barely saw him, but had an odd feeling that she was never far from his mind.

She walked out of the room to find them all watching the newest 2nd Kira video, only a few days after the original one had been sent. She looked over L's shoulder at the schedule and smiled. "Send Light and Matsuda on these days. Things will work out if you do." He frowned. "Light? Is that such a good idea?" She shrugged. "It's the only way I know of at this point in time. We need to send him out as bait, and she'll bite it. Remember who I said it was, though." He nodded, turning to her and looking her over for the first time in 3 days. "You look better."

"Watari is a wonder. Man could fix the dead." She smiled and though his expression didn't change, she could see his eyes soften a little.

It was about a week later that they were coming in from looking for the second Kira and all Matsumoto could do was smile. "Was that all really such a good idea?" She smiled. "You don't have to wait too long now. She'll send out the video stating that she thanks the police, and that she's found him." L's eyes widened. "What?"

"He didn't see her, but she saw him. She'll meet him soon, probably in about a week. He won't report it, though, as he sees a use for her, and her shinigami will threaten to kill him if anything happens to her. She loves her..." She caught an image in her head, L holding her as she sobbed into his chest, looking up and seeing him looking down at her, nearly terrified. "L, I love you... I love you..."

She stepped back, eyes wide and suddenly dizzy and fell, unable to tear her eyes from his. "Are you alright?!" Matsuda ran over and helped her up, keeping his arm around her for support. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to..." She blurted out, fairly afraid after the vision. Matsuda, fortunately wasn't paying any attention to her eyes and sighed. "It's fine, Rukia. I think you may have deemed yourself well too fast though. Let's get you back to your room, alright?"

She realized that the dizziness wasn't a good sign and nodded, stumbling back to her room. L was there after everyone else had left, nothing left to do but wait. "Rangiku, you were staring at me. You looked scared. What was... Why were you apologizing?"

"Watari warned me what I'd told you while I was out. I had a flashback, I remembered doing something to you that was totally unfair. I'm sorry." He sat at the end of the bed, grabbing the blanket between his thumb and pointer finger as if it were tainted and pulled it up around her. "I knew at the time that you were too sick to be honestly speaking."

"No, L, It's not that. Being latched to you, telling you that you're the closest I have to someone I love and then that, You shouldn't have been subjected to my mental collapse. It wasn't fair for you." He watched her, unsure of how to respond as she reached over, grabbing his hand. He looked down at her hand and watched, more curious than anything else. "I know you didn't have the most caring environment growing up and due to that you sometimes have problems figuring out people who aren't in their right state of mind."

"Did you know that in states of hallucination or drunkenness the random things that people say or see are often the response from their own subconscious?" He watched as she looked up, a blush then a sudden look that wasn't by any means happy. "I don't want you to feel that I'm.. I don't know anymore. I'm tired. I should sleep." She laid back, trying to hide the fact that her blush was returning when she noticed the shift in the bed next to her. She looked over to see him cradle his hand under his cheek on the other pillow, looking at her, his expression more intent than anything else. She was about to sleep when he closed his eyes, almost instantly falling asleep beside her.

She stared for a second, surprised by his out of nowhere sleep then slowly relaxed, looking over him as he slept. His face seemed sad, the circles under his eyes made him look so depressed. She sighed, reaching up and rubbing her thumb against his cheek and smiled as he nuzzled into the pillow. She reached down, carefully pulling the blanket out from under him and covered him carefully. She allowed herself a moment of selfishness and did something she wasn't even expecting. She leaned over and closed her eyes, pressing her lips to his. They were softer and warmer than she'd thought they would be. She smiled, noting the flavor of strawberries that was probably left from all of the shortcakes he ate. She laid her head on the pillow, never noticing his eyes shot open, staring at her in shock as she went to sleep.

Rangiku laid in the bath, feeling the water swirl around her and the flower scent in the water relaxing and calming her ever tired nerves. She splashed with her fingers- and looked over, knowing that there were pacing footsteps on the other side of the door. "Matsuda, is there something I can help you with?" She called jovially, knowing that he was the only one who visited her at this time, unless she'd really pissed off Light. She was a little surprised when the footsteps trailed off down the hall.

She was dressed, but knew she wasn't allowed to be out too much today. She had to spend most of the day in bed after the dizzy spell or else Matsuda, L and probably Watari would start to worry.

Light would wish her dead. Evil prick would probably use her condition as an excuse for her heart attack, if he'd known her real name. She smiled as she walked down the hall at the image in her head of him writing 'Rukia Matsumoto' over and over again in the Death note, growling in anger that she wasn't dead yet.

She walked into the room where the investigation was still going, looking over at L who looked at her with wide eyes before turning away to the computer again. She frowned, knowing that even for him that look was surprising. He almost looked scared. And pink. Had he actually gotten sun today?

She shook her head and walked over to Matsuda smiling. "Why'd you walk off?" She cocked her head to the side playfully and was surprised to find him looking at her confused. "Huh?"

"You're the only one who ever visits me during my bath, but, it wasn't you?" He shook his head shrugging. "Not today. After your spell yesterday I didn't know if you'd be up at all." She nodded, sighing. "Okay." She leaned in closer so that she wouldn't be overheard. "I'm not supposed to be up much today. If Watari finds out I'm here he'll tie me down, so don't tell him, alright?" She giggled childishly and Matsuda shook his head, chuckling at her attempt at a try to keep from being too bored. "If I see him I'll tell him you really need more shortcake." She smiled, remembering the flavor on L's lip the day before and caught herself holding her hand up protectively over her mouth. The look wasn't hidden from Matsuda's knowing eyes at all. "You didn't!" She shrugged. "I couldn't help it! He fell asleep and I just had to!" She whispered and he grinned at her like an idiot. "About time!" He patted her on the back before whispering into her ear again. "You better get back to bed, Ryuuzaki's watching you like a hawk and we're not going to get any work done as long as he's like this." She looked up at him confused. "We actually had tried to work the day you fell ill. He couldn't keep his mind on track and ended out ordering us to watch the Sakura channel on regular time. We were stuck watching infomercials for an hour before we were finally able to get him to realize he hadn't put the tape in."

She stared for a moment, jaw dropped before she looked over seeing Light's grin. As long as L was distracted there was less of a chance at him noticing any clues. "Ryuuzaki!" She said, walking over, smiling sweetly. "I'm going to go ahead and claim the fourth floor. I'll have Watari call me a nurse to help out with my needs while I rest for the next day or two, alright?" He turned to her and nodded. "That sounds best."

"You worry about the case, and if anything happens, you're free to come down, but don't keep yourself too distracted, I'll be fine, alright?" He nodded, unable to look her in the eye. She smiled at him and reached forwards, bringing him in for a light hug. She spoke softly enough that she knew only he could hear her. "I need you to keep your mind about you right now. Kira's watching every move you make looking for an opening." She felt him go rigid and sighed, knowing that she'd not given him the right words. "I'm keeping my eyes out, and as long as he doesn't know your real name you're safe. You'll be fine, but I need you to be the old L right now, I need you to find the clues." He nodded just before she stepped back. "Please get better soon." His voice was softer than usual and she had to try and keep a blush down at the tone. "I promise." She smiled before turning and walking away.

She tried to stifle a giggle as she heard him snap back into being L. "Aisawa! Please hand me the folder there. Light, please hand me that tape. Matsuda..."

She walked into the room with Watari at the control monitors. "You saw that, right?" He turned to her, nodding and smiling quite sweetly. "I don't need a nurse, alright? I just needed him to act more like himself. I don't want Light to get any openings." Watari nodded. "Understood, Miss. If you need anything, please feel free to ask. The fourth floor is completely covered in cameras. Here, take this." She looked down at the small walkie talkie that he handed her and frowned. "Hit this button here if you need anything. I'll be there after just a few moments, alright?" She nodded. "Watari, thank you."

"Thank you. I've never seen the look on his face that he had last night after you kissed him." She looked up at him, eyes wide. "What?"

"Don't tell me, you hadn't realized that he was only half asleep? The kiss you gave him woke him right up. He was awake for about an hour, just watching you till he finally fell asleep." She hung her head, embarrassed as hell. "It was him that was pacing by the bathroom, wasn't it?" Her tone was quiet and he could tell that she was terrified. "It was. He's just confused right now. He's not used to this. I'd always thought he was gay..."

Rangiku turned to him, bursting into giggles. He smiled, glad that his attempt to break the tension had worked. "You go and keep yourself entertained. I know you're feeling better, so maybe you should head out. I could give you a card, let you do a little shopping or something to keep yourself amused, just don't tell Ryuuzaki, alright?" Rangiku looked at him wide eyed before nodding her head, grinning. "You just made my whole week!"

She was out the door in less than ten minutes. She wandered around, grinning and looking through random things in windows when she looked over and noticed the Zen Cha. She smiled before heading in.

"Miyuria!" She grinned, looking around and was surprised to find that the ones behind the counter were staring at her mortified. She looked around, frowning before one of the girls ran over to her and ushered her into the back room. "She's not here. Miyuria was killed last week." Her eyes snapped over, terrified. "What?"

"There had been a bad report on television, saying that she'd done something she didn't do, but about ten minutes before the report was amended, she was killed."

"Kira..." Rangiku stared, feeling suddenly ill again. "I... I need to go..." She wandered out the door and stumbled to the tower, where she nearly collapsed against the door. She leaned her head up and looked at the sky. She had wondered why she hadn't called in the last week. "Miyuria..." She looked down, remembering her friend. She'd helped her out so much when she'd first gotten here. There was no way she could have made it without that...

And Kira killed her. She stood and walked in, a new determination in hand. She tried to call Hitsugaya, but was unsuccessful. She tried to call Orohime, the same outcome. She frowned. She wouldn't give up.

"Kira?" She grinned, surprised when there was an answer. "Rangiku!! How are you?! Is everything alright?!"

"Kira, I need you to do me a favor." She grinned, wondering if they could get just the one item through the gate again...

She was unable to get much out, only the first of the Death note Discs. She knew it probably only had about 5 episodes, and they were already passed that, but you never know, maybe L would be able to get a little more of a hint out of some of it. "L, Watch this." She handed the disc over and frowned. "Maybe you can get a hint out of it. They couldn't get the rest of the series through. We need to get proof, and we need to get it now." L looked up at her, the anger that seeped from her, the determined glare on her, something had happened. "He got someone you know, didn't he?" She nodded. "Miyuria. She'd died about ten minutes before the rescind of the story that killed her. They'd gotten the picture and name switched with a murder case. She was supposed to be promoting her shop..'" She shook her head and glared over at Light, noticing a look of unsettled guilt for the first time. "You bastard, if you're going to kill people, at least make sure you get the right ones." She growled before headed out. She walked back to her room, the bits of disc still splayed across the room and sighed as she sorted through the shards.

There was one more disc that she didn't find till the end. The last of her discs. It only had the last episode, L's theme and Near's theme, as well as a bunch of the wallpapers, but she decided to let L watch it as well. She didn't want Light to watch it, to let him know how to avoid his fate.

She sat for a while on the bed, holding the disks between her fingers and sighed, looking down at the mess that she'd cleaned. There had been a note in with the stuff, but it had been too destroyed to read. She noticed the changes in handwriting and smiled at the thought that everyone had written it for her. She was suddenly glad that she was the only one to come over. They were out of danger from the monster that resided here, more dangerous than any hollow.

Alright! It's closer to the Misa chapter now, I know I said it would be this chapter, but I was wrong. Terribly wrong. Sorry bout that!

Anyway, please review, let me know what you think!

Ja-ne!

jasminflower69


	6. Chapter 6 Hallucinations and hospitals

Hey all!

Gonna try and get a little less mushy here, get a little more into the storyline.

Here's hoping I don't fail too badly!

Disclaimer- When you dis a claim, which I'm doing currently.

Chapter 6- Hallucinations and Hospitals

When L finally walked into her room hours later he was in shock. "How did you get that disc?" The tone he had in his voice was surprisingly strong for the weak tone he usually had. "It's a TV show in my world. Death Note." L nodded, looking down at his hand. "That's how you knew Ryuk's name, as well as that Light was Kira." She nodded. "Except the fact that I'm here, every detail's the same, even the slice of paper from the Death Note that Light had in his watch." L shook his head, wandering over and sat down. "Rangiku, I went from totally trusting you to almost depending on you. Now I'm glad that I did so. Anything you know, anything that you want to know about the case, about anything, please, just let me know. I'll follow you till the end."

"Unfortunately that may only be a few months if I can't figure out how to get the proof. I'll... I'll think of something... I have to." She frowned and L shook his head. "If I die then it's alright. If nothing else, you gave me something I didn't have before." She looked up at him, confused. "What was that?"

"My emotions back. I'd mostly forgotten about them. I'm not sure if I'm supposed to be feeling the ones that I am, but you did. You made me feel again. Thank you." She looked down, blushing slightly when he looked up to her, trepidation creeping across him. "What's up, Lawliet?" He froze, looking at her with wide eyes. "What did you call me?" She froze. It was the cover for one of the discs, his real name. She stared at him for a moment before realizing that the same wallpaper was on the last disc. She took the trashcan and looked around, making sure she had it all before motioning to him. "I called you by your name. Lawliet." He nodded at her and stood as she seemed determined again.

She started walking down the hall towards the elevator with L behind her, frowning. "Where are you going in such a hurry?"

"Your name was on one of the disc covers. I burned the discs off myself, as well as printed my favorite wallpapers off. The third disc was you holding up your hand in an L, your name over your head." She almost seemed to speed up. "We need to find an incinerator." L nodded, suddenly understanding. "Follow me."

She looked into the fire, watching the discs melt, the disc designs melting into a black, bubbly mess. "I know, it's not much, but any way I can defend you I will." She turned, sighing, pulling the last disc out of her pocket. "I should. I can explain it later." She sighed, tossing the disc into the fire. "You're safe now." He looked at her and sighed. "I'm sorry you lost your discs."

"I'm living the show. It's not as... great as I thought it would be, sometimes you're a lot harder to agree with than the show depicted, but that's not really a bad thing. There's a lot of things here that are good that the show didn't go into."

"Like what?" His expression was that of a curious ten year old. She looked at him and giggled, shaking her head. "Like that." He sighed, not understanding what was going on. "You're curious. You can be soft and sweet. It can be funny when all of the above mix." She smiled as he looked down, a slight blush coming across his face. "You've eaten so much sugar that you smell like it. When you gave me that hug on the roof the other day you smelled so sweet, and last night..." She held her hand over her mouth again, looking up at him to see him turn from her. "You still tasted like strawberry shortcake. I wasn't surprised, but I think I should have been."

"Why'd you kiss me?" He didn't face her, but she noticed his thumb up at his mouth. "Curiosity? I wanted to know how it would feel. I wanted to know what you tasted like. I needed the small amount of intimacy, even if you didn't know. I was surprised to be told that you were still awake." He nodded. "I'm sorry if I disappointed you."

"I was more disappointed that I didn't see you looking at me. It would have been nice to know at the time." She sighed and he turned, his eyes on her lips. He looked away after a moment of looking like there was something he was dying to say. "Maybe next time." He walked down the hall and she grinned after him. "Next time? Sounds good to me."

The next morning she found herself almost unable to pull herself out of bed. She decided to take a bath and get back to bed. She used the walkie talkie to ask Watari to have a bowl of soup in her room in an hour and he agreed quickly. "Taking the day to recuperate finally?" She sighed. "I think I need to. Don't tell L, but I think my fever's back."

She laid back in the water, a sweeter smell surrounded her than the usual floral scents she usually picked out. Strawberries and cream bath salts turned the water pink as she swirled the salts into the water. She heard the knock at the door and smiled, pulling the curtain around. "Come in!"

Matsuda peered in, smiling as he finally stumbled in. he turned to close the door and turned back to her, the smile falling. "What did you give him yesterday? L locked himself in a closet with a laptop. There was nothing except the cord for about two hours. He didn't even speak to us after, he just waved us off when he came out. It wasn't... porn... was it?"

Rangiku laughed and shook her head. "No, it's an anime, Death Note. The story of Kira." Matsuda's eyes widened. "What?"

Rangiku waved him over, patting the toilet and he came over and sat, his eyes planted on the pink rug in the middle of the floor. "Death note tells the story of a young high schooler who finds a notebook. When he writes someone's name while thinking of their face in the notebook, they die. He can write a reason, but if he doesn't then it's just a heart attack. His name is Yagami Light." Matsuda's eyes widened. "He kills many before getting the second Kira, someone you've heard of. Pervert." He looked over, surprised and noticed her grin, showing she was playing with him. He rolled his eyes as she spoke again.

"I'm in trouble, though. Matsuda, I'm running out of time." He looked up with a frown. He plans this out. He tries his best, but in the end there are too many factors and he loses. L only has a few months left before Light traps Rem into killing him. Help me brainstorm?" He looked down at her, his eyes at first were afraid, but at her question he nodded, a determination she'd only seen on a few twinkled in his eyes. She smiled before feeling goosebumps cover her and started to shiver. Matsuda looked at her and frowned. "Are you alright?" She nodded, curling up behind the curtain to keep covered. She reached down, opening the hot water and sighed contented as the hot water poured in.

She noticed over the next half hour that Matsuda kept giving her worried looks. After a while he stopped her story over the death of L and looked at her, trying to figure what to say. "I don't think you're well enough to do that right now. You look sick." She sighed and nodded. "My fever's back. I know I'm sick, and I probably sound crazy, but I have to-"

"You have to get better. I'll step outside. You get dressed before you burn your skin with the boiling water you're putting in there. I'll go back to your room and we'll brainstorm there once you're resting." He stood and crossed his arms. "I'll be keeping an ear out. If anything happens, just yell. I'll be right here." She nodded as he stepped out of the room.

She dried and wrapped herself in her robe. She had wrapped the towel in her hair when she was struck with a massive dizzy spell and slammed hard into the wall. Matsuda was there in a second and lifted her, carrying her back to the room. She pulled out the walkie talkie and whispered in at Watari. "I'm going to be back to the room a little early, so whenever you get around to it, the soup would be appreciated."

"I'll have it there in about ten minutes, miss." She smiled as she tucked the device into her pocket and Matsuda shook his head. "You already knew you were really sick, didn't you?" She nodded, sighing. "I'm sorry for this, Matsuda."

"What's going on?" They heard and looked over at the room full of guys that were staring incredulously at Matsuda carrying Rangiku bridal style, while in her bath robe. "I'm sick to my stomach. Oh, I shouldn't have eaten the strawberry bath salts..." She leaned her head on his shoulder and he looked down confused. She mouthed out "move!" And he continued walking.

They were halfway down the hall when he stopped and looked down at her. "Bath salts? You told them you ate the bath salts?!" She shrugged, the dizziness no longer fading. "I didn't know what else to say! I don't want L to worry!"

"Oh, and you don't think he's going to worry that you've lost your mind?" She looked at him, mouth open, ready to speak, but nothing came out. "I didn't think of that..." She eventually uttered, after Matsuda had continued on down the hall.

They reached her room and Matsuda looked around. "I'll get a notebook and pen, so we can write down the story line as well as any ideas, alright?" She nodded as Watari came in, looking her over.

"Miss, open up." She looked up at him, thermometer in hand and sighed. He stuck the cold metal under her tongue and frowned as he felt her head. "It's going to be high. You're burning up. Maybe you should get some sleep." She shook her head. "Matsuda's going to help me come up with ideas to stop Kira. I know I can trust him and I don't have much time left."

"How long?" He turned lightly to her, glancing down over his cheek as he moved the soup bowl closer to the side of the table. "A few months. Maybe four or six." Watari sighed. "They get you too. It's not just him. The computers shut down, you erased the hard drives as you fell. L looked around at the shinigami behind him as she ran, writing his name. He just sat there. He just stared until he fell." Watari nodded. "The last thing he saw was Light smiling down at him, as if to say 'I won'." Watari nodded. "That sounds like him." She sighed. "I want to defeat Kira. I want... I want to take L to Seireitei." She smiled. "I think he'd like it there. Plenty of space to think, the scenery there is beautiful." Watari nodded. "Have you mentioned this to him?" She shook her head. "Not yet. I think we have to defeat Kira before we come up with any other plans." She sighed, looking up. "You're welcome to come too." Watari smiled down at her and shook his head. "If L goes with you, I'll go back to England."

"Back to the SPK. Would you end out working for Near?" Watari sighed. "I don't know. I may. He's rather hard to get along with sometimes, though." Rangiku smiled. "He's just like L, only younger. Instead of chewing on his thumb it's twirling his hair. Instead of the never ending sweets it's character figures. Toys. Near seems a little more competitive, but it seems that it's mostly with L and Mello. I slipped yesterday." The total change in subject caught Watari off guard and he narrowed his eyes at her, taking the thermometer from her mouth. "I called him by his name."

"You're at 108. This isn't good. "

"He has a pretty name. I like it." She hadn't really noticed him speaking. Watari frowned. Her speech was trailing, going a mile a minute about things that were randomly changing subjects. By the time he made it to her door she was talking about her pajamas. He whipped out his phone. "I'm taking a girl into the emergency room. She doesn't have a name, and all her bills will be paid outright. Understood?"

L looked over at the security camera that was pointed at the door and noticed Matsuda carrying her from the building. He whipped out his phone fast as lightning. "Watari, emergency. Matsuda is leaving with Rukia."

"Sir, I'm right behind him. We'll be headed out for a bit." With that Watari snapped the phone closed and ushered them out. L frowned. They were keeping something from him.

It was about two hours later that she was hooked up to an IV. She'd had a kidney infection that had raised her fever drastically, causing the delusions that she was currently having. "Matsuda, please stay with her. I better get back before Ryuuzaki starts to worry too much." Matsuda nodded, sighing. He looked over at her, curled up with her pillow, whimpering about the pain that she hadn't mentioned before now. They weren't sure if she'd been hiding it or if it had just become an actual pain. "Matsuda, I need water and a hammer." He frowned, looking at her. "A hammer?"

"To render myself unconscious. It really hurts..." He sighed and sat in the bed beside her, laying her head on his lap. "You need to try and relax. I know you hurt, but they gave you something for the pain. It should kick in soon." He ran his fingers over her head to hear her snore. He smiled as he shook his head, lifting her off of his lap and down on the pillow. He looked around and sighed. Nothing to do now but wait...

L stared at the monitor, worry setting in when he only saw Watari coming into the building. He noticed Watari holding up a finger as if to say 'be right there' and frowned. Something had happened.

This happened to be the time when the next Kira video came on. Aisawa watched intently, Light calling the station to make arrangements to pick up the tape. "Where's Rukia?" He turned to Watari, eyes narrowed dangerously. "I took her to the hospital. Her fever returned and she became delusional. Matsuda is there with her, so she's not alone. She said she'd wanted you to be safe, and that she needed you to find the clues right now so that she could use them to come up with a plan." L frowned. He knew that the words that had just been spoken sounded like her and nodded. Matsuda was trustworthy. She trusted him. That was enough for him.

"They've met." L frowned after watching the tape. He'd love to ask Rangiku, but in her current condition it wouldn't be appropriate. He clenched his hands on his knees and sighed, looking over at the room full of men who were all staring at the television. "We've just gotten into a lot more danger."

No one's reading this, so I don't know why I'm still typing, other than the fact that I like this story! Nya!

Also, if anyone does happen to see this, look up Matt and Mello Musical on youtube. It's great.

Ja-ne!

jasminflower69


	7. Chapter 7 A vivid imagination

Okay, I'm going to get right into the chapter!

Cristyn lebeau- Thanks! I'll try and keep my pace!

Disclaimer- if you don't know then you didn't read the last chapters.

Chapter 7 A vivid imagination

The tapes had been analyzed throughly, the envelope had been fingerprinted, examined and nearly broken down into atoms. Every word of the voice had been memorized by everyone there. It was done. It took three days, Aisawa was asleep on the couch again, and L frowned.

He didn't realize how nice it was to have someone without the detective's eyes. Without the training to see every detail. He had to run and do his own copying. He sighed, papers in hand and walked down to the scanner, laying the papers on the bed. "Ryuuzaki." He heard from his walkie/phone and held it up, hitting the button. "Yes?"

"Rukia's being released from the hospital. I'll be leaving to get her now. I won't return for a few hours." He sighed. He'd finished the work and was planning to go visit her before he passed out. If she was going to be discharged then he probably wouldn't be able to go see her, unless he went with Watari. He frowned, looking at the monitor with all of the men passed out on the furniture. "Watari, wait for me."

He lifted the microphone and spoke in a louder voice than he was used to. "You may all leave." They didn't stir. "Gentlemen." He called a little louder , but still nothing. He held the phone over the scanner, the magnets producing enough feedback to wake Elvis. The men jumped out of their skin and he sighed. "Go home. We'll meet back up after the weekend unless something happens." They nodded, nearly crawling to the door.

L met Watari at the car. "Decided to come along?" Watari smiled and L looked over. "I may pass out in the car." Watari smiled. "You just have to be there when she gets out, conscious or not?" L grunted, looking near the floor as he sat in the car, frowning and scratching the tops of the shoes against the back of the opposing knees. "I hate wearing shoes." He sighed as the car roared to life. He smacked against the back seat of the car as it started to move forwards and had to fight to keep his eyes open.

The hospital smelled odd, not quite like a hospital. He frowned as he walked down the hall, almost as if headed towards the smell, which as it turned out was the situation. Rangiku sat on the bed, her hands behind her back, swinging her feet too and fro like a child as the doctor tried to explain. "These pills will help with pain. If you feel any pain after three days, please return. If you get another fever over one hundred degrees, please return. And lastly, don't let that man drink anymore coffee." He looked over at Matsuda who was sitting in the chair, staring ahead blankly with circles under his eyes at least as dark as L's.

L just stared for a while, almost afraid before looking over at Rangiku. "Rukia, how are you?" She looked over and jumped up, grinning. "Ryuuzaki!" She nearly ran over before stopping a few feet away from him. She smiled up at him and he looked at the color in her cheeks. She did look a lot better. "I missed you." She beamed and he couldn't help but smile at her. "I missed you too. I had to work the scanner by myself." He looked at his hand incredulously as Rangiku grinned. "You wore shoes for me?" She looked down, surprised by the fact that he was actually, not in her imagination, wearing shoes. He nodded. The doctor sighed at this and looked over. "You all seem a little... odd..." Rangiku grinned and nodded. "We have a psycho serial killer back at the headquarters. You think we're odd now, you should see HIM after three days and gallons of coffee! Oh, and Watari's strawberry shortcake." The doctor sighed and shook his head. "Alright, I'm going to pretend that I have some sort of knowledge as to what's going on. If you don't mind, I'd like to get through the rest of this discharge information so that she can leave and you can sleep. And you can take your shoes off." He looked around the room, freezing momentarily on L, scratching the back of his head, looking over at Matsuda and scratching the top of his foot on the back of his calf.

"Is this alright? Should I be releasing her to you?" Rangiku smiled. "He's great. He'll probably have Watari follow me for the next week to make sure I follow all of the details." She looked over at Watari who was smiling at her, amused by the whole situation and the doctor's sudden setting fears.

"Pain pills for three days, if I feel any pain after that, If my fever comes back or if I have a feeling that something's not right at all, to return." The doctor nodded. "Now, I'll need you to sign here and here." He held out a clipboard and she smiled, taking it in hand. She wrote down the name Rukia Amagai, as it was the first name to come to mind. She handed it back to the doctor who handed the clipboard over. "As she's been delusional, I need one of you to sign for her as well. The care giver." L took the pen and looked at the paper. He looked up at the doctor and sighed. "I can write my alias, but it's just that, an Alias. I can write my name, but you wouldn't believe it's my name. I can't write down my whole name, though, for safety concerns. Which do you want?" The doctor sighed, shaking his head. "The closest to your real name that you can write?"

L took the pen and looked down at the paper, beginning to doodle. Watari looked over at Matsuda and sighed. "Will you be able to walk to the car?" He jumped up, nodding. "I haven't slept. I was worried about Ryuuzaki if I fell asleep and anything happened." L frowned. "The new Kira left another message, it sounds like the last." Rangiku jumped up. "What?! Why didn't you come get me?! You just left me here to sleep!?"

"You needed sleep." L looked down at her and she realized he hadn't been to sleep since she got here. "You've been awake this whole time as well, haven't you?" He nodded, wiping at the corner of his eye with the back of his hand. She smiled at him, shaking her head. "As soon as we get to the tower, you need to go to sleep, no matter how much more you were planning on doing."

"I was planning on coming to visit you, then falling asleep." He looked tired and Rangiku took the clipboard from his hand, looking at the large intricate L that displayed across the page.

She handed it over to the doctor who frowned at it for a moment before realizing the implication. "You're him?" L looked up and nodded. "Doctor patient confidentiality." He mumbled. "Is she free to go?"

"She may want to get dressed first, but yes." Watari held out an outfit for her and she smiled before headed into the restroom to change. L jumped into a chair beside Matsuda to wait and the doctor looked over them and frowned. Both had dark circles under their eyes, the hair on both of them looked as if they'd been tearing it out. The doctor was hiding his chuckles at the fact that besides the outfits they looked nearly identical. He turned and walked from the room, looking over at Watari. "Please, take care of her. You look like the only one of them that sleep." Watari nodded. "She'll be well taken care of."

The instant they got into the car both L and Matsuda fell asleep. Rangiku smiled, both of them leaning their heads on her shoulders. When they got back to the house she looked between the two of them and sighed. "Watari, I think I'm in trouble." He turned and smiled. "Go ahead and wake Ryuuzaki, I'll take Matsuda home, alright?" She nodded and turned, shaking his shoulder.

"Ryuuzaki?" She breathed near his ear, trying to be comforting while waking him. He opened his eye a slit and looked up at her before sitting up. "I'm sorry." He mumbled and Rangiku shook her head. "Don't be. Let's go inside." He nodded and nearly crawled from the car. She took his arm over her shoulder and helped him to his room. She walked him up to his room and laid him down on his bed, sighing as she set her resolve. She gently pulled the shoes from him and walked up to his dresser, opening it to find a drawer of boxers and another of his white shirts, and the last two were filled with... stuff. One had a bag of Flower's kiss candy and a bag of coffee candy. She smiled at this, shaking her head before looking at the stack of boxers. Should she?

She looked over at him, knowing he hadn't changed in three days.

On the other hand, maybe that was a bit much... She closed the drawer before walking over and sitting by the head of the bed, slowly pulling his arms out of the sleeves before pulling the shirt over his head. His eyes clenched for a second before he sighed and nuzzled into her hip. She smiled, pulling the shirt free and tossing it into the bin in the corner. She walked over and sat carefully at the side of the bed, looking a little terrified at what she was about to do. She took a deep breath before reaching out to the button on his pants.

The button, as well as the zipper were easy to get undone, but she had to set her resolve and falter about three times before reaching up to his hip and slowly pulling the material down. She was careful, taking her time to try and keep from waking him up. After they were down to around his knees she stood and walked to the foot of the bed, taking the hem from the pants and pulled them down, freeing him from the cloth. She sighed, smiling. She hadn't waken him, and that was the hard part. She looked up at him.

It was odd, how something as trivial as clothing can change the way someone looks so drastically. He usually held this appearance of a younger man, older teen, tiny. Like he was deprived of food or something. She was actually really surprised to see that he was fairly well built, the muscles of his chest and abdomen hidden by the clinging white shirts he wore, the definitive muscles of his legs hidden by the thicker material in the jeans. She looked up at his face and was surprised to see him staring at her. She smiled and reached down, taking the blanket that she'd pulled down earlier and covered him, watching his face as he watched her every move. "Do you need anything?" She spoke so softly that she wasn't sure he'd heard her. "Say it again." She looked at him, unsure of what he was asking. "What?"

"My name. Say it again?" This time it was more of a plead than a question and she smiled. She reached down, running her hand through his insane hair. "Goodnight, Lawliet." He smiled, his eyes closing against his will. She just sat there for a moment watching as he slept. She sighed before headed back to her own room.

"Well, aparently the infection itself is gone, but they're worried about it coming back easily. I should be safe for coffee." She nearly growled at L as she wrapped her hands defensively around the mug. He nodded and sighed. "It takes more than three days to get rid of an infection."

"I need my coffee!" She whimpered and L frowned, trying to figure out how to extradite the caffeine from her. "I'll make you a deal." She looked at him, her eyes pleading as if this was the farthest stretch for her. "You can take my caffeine if you'll go without sweets." L stared at her, mouth forming a little o as he tried to think this through. Now his sugar was at question. It gave him his energy.

Than again, the caffeine could be explained off in the same way for her. He sighed. "I signed the paper, I promised I'd take care of you. I guess I have no choice." He frowned, looking over at the random things he'd miss for the next few days.

She stared at him, her look dissolving to horror. "What? You were supposed to call me crazy or something..." She looked down at her mug and stretched all of her willpower out, laying it on the counter. L shook his head. "This is going to be really sad. Maybe I should have Watari turn off the cameras." She looked up, confused. "Why's that?"

"We're probably not going to be very 'pretty' for the next few days." He frowned, turning to the fridge. Rangiku smiled. "L, I'll cook, alright?"

She was surprised to see how much he'd actually enjoyed breakfast. She'd made ham and cheese omelets. She watched as he devoured the plate, sitting back and watching the tapes again, just to see if anything were different now that he'd gotten some sleep.

She giggled a little as she was placing the fork in her mouth again and he turned to look at her, confused over her response. The look in his eyes reminded her of the look on his face, laying there as she pulled the blanket up over him, the body that was hidden beneath those cloths...

She caught herself staring and looked forwards to see him watching her, eyes narrowed. "Are you alright?" She nodded almost hyperactively, forcing a giggle as she did so. "I'm fine! Fine!" She stuffed a huge fork full of the food in her mouth as he turned away. "You look flushed." She frowned, looking down at her food. This was why she didn't really want to undress him the previous day. She knew this would happen. She couldn't get the image out of her head. Him lying there, only one item of clothing remaining, watching her...

She jumped up and shoveled the rest of her food into her mouth. "I'm going to go get a shower." She nearly whimpered only to find him standing next to her in an instant, his hand against her head. "You don't feel warm." She looked at him, eyes wide. "I told you I'm better. Why?"

"You got out of the bath an hour ago." She looked down at herself. He was right. She sat back down, keeping her eyes averted. "Rangiku, what's wrong?"

She looked up at him, frowning. "Nothing's wrong. I'm just... a little fried." He frowned. "Maybe you should go back to bed..."

"No!" She shook her head. "I just spent the better part of the last week in bed. I need exercise."

She nodded, thinking. That would help her get out some of the... tension she was feeling. She looked down at her outfit. "I'm going to go change, then I'm headed down to the second floor." She'd forgotten that he'd actually had a fitness room down there. He nodded as she jumped up and ran.

It was an hour later that she was starting to relax. She'd forgotten how great it felt to work up a good sweat. She leaned forwards on the bowing machine, punching her fists forwards, the weights pulling them back.

It was an hour after that when she realized she was getting lonely down there. She looked up at the camera, wondering if L had turned them off or not. She sighed before getting back to work, listening to the poppy song that had just come on the radio.

L sat at the chair, watching her movements. He was sure that he'd seen it wrong when the weights she'd lifted said three hundred pounds. She seemed sad. He watched as she moved from machine to machine. She got over to the bench and he watched as she laid more and more weight on the bar.

When it got to four hundred he tore off down the hall, cell in hand, ready to call for an ambulance.

He slid across the intersection, nearly breaking through the door. Rangiku sat up, looking at him, obviously surprised. "Is everything alright?"

He looked at her, the weights hovering in her hands and he walked over, eyes wide. "How much... weight is that?" She looked up at the weight. Oh, crap, she forgot that humans can't hold up this much...

"It's only about two hundred." He walked over and looked at the numbers. "Rangiku, this is over five hundred pounds." She laughed as she placed the weights on the safety and sat up.

"Remember a while ago, when I told you I was a shinigami? My body can handle a little more weight than you'd expect..." She watched for a response and was surprised to see him turn and walk over to the wall. He knelt down in his usual fashion, his knees pulled up to his chest, his right hand on his knee, the left hand up to his mouth, thumb at his lip. His eyes were still wide, focused on her and she stared. "Is everything alright?"

"I thought you'd been joking with me. The sword makes a little more sense now..." He just watched. She stood and walked over to him and sat on the ground beside him. He looked over at her and quickly diverted his eyes to the door. "L, does this change the way you think about me?" He looked over at her, surprised at his own thoughts on this. "It does. I'd better go." He stood and walked out, stopping at the window to turn and look at her again.

Rangiku watched, feeling a bit devastated as he left the room. He turned at the window and looked at her, his eyes wide, before he walked away. She stopped, staring with her jaw dropped. That wasn't a fearful look, nor one of anger. It was... lust?!

She stared at the window for a while after he'd left and after a minute broke down in laughter. That's why he'd left! She'd been working out, was glistening with sweat and breathing heavily.

He was just a man, and she knew she was gorgeous. She couldn't blame him.

She could blame herself though. She burst out in laughter at the thought that she'd gotten so narcissistic. She always used to be like this to some degree, but she knew that with the people she hung out with the physical appearance wasn't very important. She smiled, knowing that part was still true.

But, no matter who they are, if they're working off hormones, glistening with sweat, giving you those eyes, it would be hard to do anything about.

She got back to the equipment. She wondered how he'd work off any stress that he'd gotten...

The imagery was against her will. The broad chest muscles, his head back against the pillow, lightly nibbling at his bottom lip, hitched breathing, his fingers pulling at the sheets-

"Oh, hell." She frowned. She'd come down here to work this off, and now she was on again. She sighed and looked over. Maybe she should throw more weight on this...

It was four days later. Four long, nearly to the point where Rangiku could have sworn that they were going in slow motion days. Every time she passed him she could have sworn that his eyes shone. They always seemed to be on her, and she could always feel the burning in her cheeks. It was that one image...

She shuddered a breath as she stood from the back of the room, shaking her head. "Are you alright?" He asked, looking back at her, eyes wide, set on her. "I'm fine." She smiled weakly, keeping her eyes closed. It was easier than to look at him...

"Rangiku, please, let me explain." He put his hand on her shoulder and she looked down. Anything to avoid that gaze...

"I didn't mean that I thought less of you. It was just, I was surprised and you were..." He sighed. "Please, start talking to me again." She looked up, suddenly worried. "L, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you think..." She jumped up, grabbing his hand and holding it in hers. "I didn't mean to make you think I was angry with you! I'm so sorry!" She looked up into his eyes. He looked down, away from her, suddenly playing with the back of his knee with his toes again. "Then why haven't you spoken to me in almost four days?"

She froze. How would she do this?! 'I imagined you masturbating and it really turned me on' seemed like the wrong thing to say. "Personal issues?" She looked down, feeling a blush cross her cheeks. He nodded, looking depressed as he turned. "I don't want this. I want you to be close to me again."

Rangiku walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his chest, catching him off guard. She laid her chin on his shoulder and just stood there for a bit, pressed to his back in the center of the room. "You misunderstand me as well, L. I wasn't avoiding you because I was mad or upset." He turned his head slightly and Rangiku clutched him tighter. "Please, don't turn. It'll make this harder for me." She set her resolve. "The night I came back from the hospital, do you remember anything after that?" He nodded. "I remember everything."

"You remember me removing your clothing?" He froze and she could feel the warmth in him suddenly. "You haven't really been around me long enough to really know, but I have a very vivid imagination. The scene, you looking up at me with only your boxers on was a little more than I had expected that day. I haven't been able to get it out of my head." She shifted so that her forehead was on his shoulder, feeling so terribly embarrassed that she couldn't look up just in case he looked over. "You already knew that I was having problems keeping my hands away from you, but now I can barely pass you in the hall without blushing. I don't know what to do..."

He turned to her and stared, her face downcast, her eyes clenched, trying to hide her embarrassment. "Rangiku, why didn't you tell me?"

"What was I supposed to say?" She whispered and he wrapped his arms around her. "You could have told me anything." She just stood there for a moment, caught off guard at the contact. She'd forgotten how sweet he smelled...

She leaned into him and wrapped her arms around his waist, cherishing every second of him.

Yay! I tried to get them back into character, but this is going a little slower than I'd thought. Let's see how much tension I can build up before they crack!

Muahahaha!

Ja-ne!

jasminflower69


	8. Chapter 8Prisoners and introductions

Hey all! I Sorry it's been so long! I got a little wrapped up with reading the manga, and have realized how badly I've screwed up the story! I'll apologize for it now, but I can't really rescind the screw ups through chapter 11. Believe me, it's a lot worse by then! (Didn't know that the SPK wasn't formed till after L's death, I have Mello AND Matt, not realizing that they weren't together back then. THIS is why you read the manga before starting the fics! Oops!

Also, didn't help that I haven't been able to log in since Saturday. I actually had this one prepped to go up, but I couldn't log in... DX Anywho, it's back now! YAY!

I'm gonna try and actually get to Mina in this chapter, as you can tell I'm actually going to skip a second, I know I'm totally screwing up the Death Note storyline.

Don't care! I have to get Misa in chains... (And not for the reasons you'd think. If I got the lemon in before she was tied up then the story would be ending in another 3 chapters, but I'm going to have a lot more fun with things this way.)

Anyways, on with the disclaimer!

Disclaimer- I cry when I have to admit this, but this isn't mine! L'S NOT MINE!!! **SOB**

Chapter 8

It was only two days after, but the whole attitude of everything had changed. Rangiku looked out from behind the tree, thankful for the blue tooth that was currently hidden in her hair. She leaned back on a tree, smiling at random people who walked by, a book in her hand. Of course the book's pages were mirrors, and she watched her L with a skipping heart. She'd warned him to get her cell phone at whatever cost. She just hoped he realized which her to get.

"LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT-KUN!!!" She screamed and Rangiku smiled into the mirror. L stared at her, surprised by the girl's entrance. It was Misa-Misa. It was the second Kira. "Light-kun, I had a shoot nearby so I came by to see you!!" She squealed as L walked over, eyes wide. He had to keep his fears down. He had to find a way to shrug this off and Rangiku didn't remember the next words after that.

"Light-kun, I'm jealous! I've been a huge fan of your work since the August edition of eighteen!" Rangiku sighed. That was it. "Just observe her till you get the chance to get her phone." Rangiku whispered, happy that he had such long hair. No one would notice his blue tooth either.

She sighed and smiled as the conversation seemed to get away, eventually They were surrounded by the fans now and Rangiku watched from behind the tree. "Now..." She sighed just loud enough for him to hear her and just a second later she heard a squeal. "Someone touched my butt!" Rangiku watched as L hid one hand behind his back and slid the phone into his back pocket, the other hand he'd been about to signal her. "Uh... Who did this? Who would take advantage of such a ruckus to do something so atrocious?" He stomped around, wondering if she'd notice that he'd been the one right behind her.

This was when the manager came in.

Rangiku smiled as the girl was dragged away and sighed relieved. "Let's go." He spoke to Light who sighed. "I'll be right there. I need to go to the restroom."

"Oh?" Rangiku sighed, knowing that the lack of thought at the excuse, the knowledge that if he hadn't gotten her cell phone away from her when he did, he'd probably only have two or three minutes left. He walked away, whispering into the bluetooth. "Thank you."

"DNA came back. Pull out her cell." Rangiku spoke and L did, watching as the tones started singing, the lights flashing on the small piece of plastic. He looked at the caller ID on the lid of the red flip phone and sighed, looking. Now to act stupid again.

He flipped the phone open and held it up to his ear. "Hello?" He smiled. Rangiku knew that this was hard on him. This was an obvious blast. This was true intent. He wanted L dead. "Hello?" He spoke again to hear Light's voice. "You know stealing is illegal." L turned and smiled. "I didn't steal it, I found it on the ground." They both hung up their phones and the other line rang. This time it was Aisawa. "We've got her."

"Oh, is that right? We've done it then. Understood." He hung up the phone and looked forwards, making sure to keep his eyes locked with Light's. "This is probably both good and bad news for you. We've just apprehended Amane Misa for suspicion of being the second Kira. She left a lot of evidence in the envelopes, like hair and clothing fibers that were stuck to the packing tape." With that he turned and walked away, trying not to sigh too heavily, trying not to be angry or take it personally that Light wanted him dead.

They got into the car and Rangiku looked at him, watching the buildings and trees out of the window, the dark circles under his eyes seeming somehow more... worthy.

"L?" She was starting to worry. He hadn't said a word to her since they got in the car. He shook his head, trying to tell her that he didn't want to talk and she nodded. "I'll be here when you need me."

She spent the next few days in solitude. Matsuda knew something was happening, but knew also that it was something that he couldn't be a part of. After two days, though, this all started to worry him. "Rukia, can I speak to you?" She walked over, eyes diverted to her shoes and stopped a courteous distance from him. "What's up?" He could feel the sigh in her, the fury and fear and shook his head. "What's happened?"

"Light tried to kill L. We know what's happened, but we still don't have solid proof. L, as it turned out, actually does like Light. Not to mention, whether you like someone or not, it hurts to know someone hates you so badly that they want you dead." She looked in at L and shook her head. "He knows. We all know, except Aisawa and the older Yagami, and there's nothing we can do but sit and wait for me to get some idea..." She sat up and looked at Matsuda. "Unless someone else will be able to get a better idea."

"What, you're at a stalemate, Ryuuzaki's at a stalemate, you gonna ask Light?"

"Mello and Near." Matsuda froze. "Who?"

"Initials." She smiled as she turned, running down the hall.

Little did she know by the time he finally figured out that the initials were M and N and put L into it he was in the room right behind Aisawa and had frightened him badly enough that he spilled his coffee in a very uncomfortable place.

"Watari, I need the other's numbers." He looked up and frowned. "Others?"

"Mello and Near. We won't be able to do this unless there's more brain power here than mine. Light and L cancel each other out and I'm the one dealing with the rest. I burn toast." She pleaded and Watari stared at her nodding. "Go to your room. I'll connect you through to them, just wait for the ring." She nodded and ran.

"Hello?!" She grabbed the phone and heard a voice on the other side. "I'll let you take it from here, miss."

"Thank you, Watari."

"Wacha want?" She heard the voice on the other end. "Is this Mello?" She heard silence for a moment before she heard an answer. "No." She sighed. "Is this Matt then?"

"Yes. Now, for the million dollar question, who's this?"

"My name is Rangiku Matsumoto. I'm working with L, and whether he wants to admit it or not, we need help." The phone went silent again for a moment before she heard another sound. "Did you say L needs help?" Rangiku smiled. They were interested. "Have you heard about Kira?"

At Mello's request, she called Near. (She didn't have the heart to tell him that Near was next on the list.) It was different. She called and was re-directed through about fifteen automated systems. She was about ready to bash in the 0 button when there was finally a human answer. "Mello, I swear to god, I'm not bailing you out again." She heard a masculine voice growl. "I'm sorry, Mello told me how to get in touch with you. I need to speak to Near." Same frigging silence. "I'm sorry, I've never-"

"Lawliet's in trouble. I need to speak to Near."

"I've never heard of her." Rangiku was loosing her patience. "Dammit, L! L's in trouble, I need someone with more brainpower!"

"I'm sorry, did you say L's in trouble?" At that she heard a voice, nearly a whisper in the phone but she knew he'd heard. "Who is this?"

Rangiku sat around the next day, waiting by the front door. L had barely spoken to her and she was starting to worry that he never would. He may not after this. She paced the walk way for the millionth time in the last hour, looking out and frowned. They should be there soon...

She finally noticed the first one show up. A Harley Davidson soft tail roared to the sidewalk and stopped, the oldest of the two looking up at her. Before he could dismount the second was there. She looked out at them and grinned, trying to keep tears from coming to her eyes.

She tossed open the door and waved them in. "Matt! Mello! If you want you can bring those inside. There's supposed to be rain later." They looked up at her and froze for a second. This was the woman who was worried about L? What, had he grown a third leg?!

"Are you... Ran-"

"Rukia. Rukia Amagai. We don't use our real names here. I'll let you choose your own." They nodded and walked their bikes into the lobby. Just as they got them set up the limo carrying the other member of the trio pulled up. Mello noticed as she sighed relieved and looked up at a wad of tissue in the corner. "You didn't tell him, did you?"

"He's really upset right now. I'd rather not anger him anymore." Mello nodded. "He can be like that. It's odd, but he's way too sensitive sometimes." Rangiku clutched her hands together, looking down and tried to keep from being angry. Matt noticed this and looked over at Mello, who's eyebrows raised. "Ah, I see." Rangiku hadn't noticed this and walked up, opening the door for Near, the guard holding an umbrella for him. "That will be enough. Please, go wait at the hotel for my call." Near spoke softly when they came to the door. The man nodded and turned, walking away.

"I take it you're Ran-"

"Stop. Please, call me Rukia. Rukia Amagai. As Kira is currently in this building, I'll ask that you all make aliases for yourselves."

"Looks like I get to be M." Matt grinned over at Mello, who swatted him in the arm. "Like hell. My name. You can be M2." Rangiku rolled her eyes and looked down at Near. "Is there a name you'd like to be called?" He looked up at her, surprised by her demeanor towards him. Everyone treated him like a child, but she didn't. She treated him as an equal, at least. He shook his head. "I don't really use nicknames, save N. That doesn't really seem appropriate, considering the situation..."

"Shiro-kun. Does that work?" He looked up at her and nodded, a little surprised by the total lack of hesitation she had. He watched as she turned to the two older ones. He must have reminded her of someone.

"Please, if you two want, I can come up with names for you." Matt looked over and looked back at Mello. "One throw of chicken, winner gets to keep the name M." Mello nodded, taking out his knife and before Rangiku could respond they threw. Matt's had stuck in the floor between Mello's feet, but Mello's had landed in the wall right behind Matt's head. "Fine, you get to be M." Matt looked as if he were about to piss himself. Rangiku looked Matt over and smiled. "Harley." Matt looked at her. "What?"

"Harley, after the bike you just came in on. Beautiful, by the way." She smiled and Matt nodded, fighting off a blush. Mello laughed at him as they headed to the elevator. "Now, I know within seconds of us getting on this elevator L will call me. I'll try and keep as quiet on the phone for now as possible. We're going up to the third floor so I can update you. After, you're free to do as you please, including declining. Sound reasonable?" They all nodded. The door dinged, opened and they stepped on.

It was only a few seconds later that the phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and sighed. "Hey, What's up, Watari?"

"You don't have to be so nervous. The master is still starring at Amane-san sleep." She sighed and nodded. "Thank you. Oh, can you bring some tea to the third story meeting room?" She seemed to relax as the words were spoken. "That won't be a problem."

"Thank you. And Watari, do me a favor, if you notice he's looking for me, tell him I'm drunk or something? If he needs me, I mean really needs me, though, let him know where I am?"

"I shall, Miss." She smiled lightly as she hung up the phone. She smiled at Near, who stared at her with a look that was a mix between shock, horror and amusement. He looked over at Mello who shrugged.

They got off of the elevator and walked down to the second door. As the door opened Rangiku froze solid. "Hey, Rukia, you know you shouldn't have friends here. L will get mad." She stared at him for a moment before reaching for her Zampactoh, which wasn't there. He remembered the last time, though and took continuous steps to the side, making himself harder to reach. "I have work to do, unlike some of us."

"That's Kira, isn't it?" Near's eyes didn't falter as he spoke. "Yes, N. We need to come up with clues. You have any M?" She looked over and he smiled. "Let's say we just shoot him and find the proof in his house?" He grinned, stepping forwards as Light reached the door, his eyes widening as he realized he had been serious.

"That was mean." Near looked up at her as Mello burst into laughter. "I'm sorry, I just had to scare him a little. That's Light Yagami. His girlfriend is being held on charges of being second Kira. Let me tell you the whole story."

She left out some of the more psychotic parts, like that she's a shinigami, but explained the death note in detail. She explained the Shinigami's eyes as well as the storyline up to that point.

"Fucking shit..." Mello stared, chocolate bar untouched in his hand. She looked down at Near who was twirling his hair on his finger. "I see where this could be trouble. If you let things get wrapped up too soon then Rem will kill you all. If you wait too long, L will die. Matt sighed. "Just get her to forget that she's a Kira. Take the Death Note and THEN kill Light." She shook her head. "That would still make her upset, which means we all die."

"Set her up with this Matsuda guy." Mello looked down at the sheet with his name and picture. "I hate to have to admit it, but Light's gorgeous. Misa won't want someone who's a good person and decent looking. She wants a god. Unfortunately she got the devil." She sighed, looking through the papers. Matt nodded. "Looks like you have some feelings for this Matsuda guy. A good person? Decent looking? You look like that's exactly what you want." Rangiku looked up at him and shook her head. "I'm way outta your league." Mello laughed as Near looked down. "Let L die." Rangiku looked down at him, eyes wide. "No! He has to live!"

"He's human. He'll be dead in twenty years later, with the way he eats..." Rangiku shook her head. "L dying isn't an option. That's why I asked you all to come here. To help me make up a plan. I have to save L!"

Uh, I tried...

Read and review, but not with nooses...

Ja-ne!

jasminflower69


	9. Chapter 9 LMN

Disclaimer- I isn't claiming dis.

Chapter 9- LMN

It had been nearly two hours since Matt, Mello and Near had arrived and they were almost done, not really able to think about things too far without knowing a little more about Light. They decided to keep themselves there for a few hours, not too much, and then they had gotten rooms at a hotel in the area if needed. They broke from the room and headed out to the main operations room.

"Ryuuzaki, may I speak to you for a second?" He could tell that she was bothered, and stood walking over to her. She was surprised when he walked up and wrapped his arms around her, resting his head on her shoulder. "I'm sorry I pushed you away. I know I asked you not long ago to let me in closer." She bit her lip before responding. "You may not want to hug me right now, you're probably going to get really mad at me in just a second." He stepped back and shook his head. "You called Mello and Near. They're in the hall. I already know." She stared at him for a second, eyes wide and nodded before stepping back to his chest.

She stood there for a while, her arms around his waist, his hand resting on her shoulder, his other hand running through her hair and nodded. "I had to call them in. He's just as brilliant as you. I'm the only major determining factor here and I can't do it alone." L nodded. "Whatever you want, I'll do whatever is in my power to help." His voice was soft, his eyes looked at her as if he could see into her heart. "I want you to live." He smiled and nodded. "Let's see what we can do about that, then."

He looked over into the hall and called out, grinning. "Oi, you can come in now."

"Lucky bastard." Mello growled as he walked in, leaving Matt grinning like an idiot. "You get the hot chick and all He gets is me." Mello elbowed him in the side as Near walked in, looking over the faces of everyone else. "What is the meaning of this?!" The older Yagami nearly yelled at seeing Near. "This isn't a playground. There shouldn't be kids here."

"That kid is the next L." Rangiku looked at him, a smile on her face, her eyes narrowed. "This is Shiro-kun, M and Harley." They all stared. Finally Matsuda gained the courage to speak. "Isn't Shiro-kun your nickname for that... Hitsugaya-Taicho?" She nodded. "Not much younger, either." Near looked up at her and sighed. So he'd been right...

"M?" The older Yagami asked and he nodded. "It would have been L, M and N, but he decided to not use his initial." He looked back to make sure none of them knew which one he was referring to. "So, L, are they your... Brothers?" Matsuda asked and L shook his head. "We're family in a sense, but not genetically." They nodded.

"Why are they here?" Light crept out from behind a door and frowned at them, realizing what was happening. "I need to ask them for some assistance." Rangiku smiled at him, causing him to turn away. "Why are you here? Seeing as your girlfriend has just been arrested on suspicion for being the second Kira I don't think that it's quite appropriate." Near asked, his eyes narrowing.

Light frowned. "I see. You all have already decided that I'm Kira. Why don't you just go ahead and arrest me, then? If I'm Kira, then the killings will end when I'm in there." Rangiku frowned. This just played into his hand. On the other hand, they also understood that with supernatural abilities came more than just the ability to kill when it was convenient. L nodded. "Matsuda, Aisawa, can you escort him downstairs, please."

"If you're going to arrest him then arrest me as well!!" Rangiku sighed. "Just do as he says. Matsuda, please assist him with a cell as well, please?" She looked over, eyes pleading and Matsuda nodded.

As soon as they were out of the room Mello started in again. "Hot, fairly intelligent AND controlling! Looks like you got a winner!" He grinned over at L who sighed. "I hope you know what you've gotten yourself into." He sighed and Rangiku grinned back. "Wait, Controlling?!"

"You called your boyfriend's 'brothers' to come and help without telling him first, you played that nasty little game with Light when we first got in here and you just ordered around one of the police officers!" Rangiku frowned. "I asked him too. Matsuda's a sweet heart. He knows I'm stressed out right now."

"You two talk a lot?" Near asked and she nodded. "About an hour every morning. It's become kind of a ritual." L looked over. "Every morning? I haven't noticed that."

"It's when... I'm in the bath." She grinned sheepishly and Mello shook his head. "Cheating on my bro! Man, that's cold!"

"It's not like that. Matsuda's like a girlfriend. We talk about how things are going. Our likes and dislikes. On rare occasions we sneak some candy. That's about it."

"Ever kissed him?" Matt asked and Rangiku shook her head. "No, It's not like that!" She was starting to get angry with this. "Ever kissed him?" Mello asked, a little more laid back than the previous picking, looking over at L. She blushed and looked down. "Kind of." Mello nodded.

"With your sweet tooth, she's a keeper. She didn't die of a diabetic coma." L sighed. "Things are going to get a lot more interesting around here."

At the end of the day Rangiku was never happier to say goodbye to people. The officers were still there, Misa hadn't spoken a word since she got there and Rangiku knew that it could be any moment. "I was hoping to get to spend a little more time with you today, now that you've started talking to me again." She sighed and L looked down at her smiling. "We have time." She shook her head. "Not really. Soon Misa-"

"KILL ME!!!!" She sighed, looking over. "Will do that."

It was about an hour later that Misa had fallen asleep and L turned his attention to Light. "Are you comfortable in there? Is there anything that you need?"

"Only this, if it'll prove to you that I'm not Kira."

"Oh, and Light?" Rangiku grabbed the mic from over L's shoulder, the three others back to their perches around them. Light looked up at the camera and she grinned. "If you say the words 'I discard it' I'll deem that an instant confession, as will anyone watching this tape. You'll be sent to prison."

Light stared at the camera for a moment before Rangiku bent down again. "Oh, Ryuk, can you come up here? I know you're right off of the side of the camera or somewhere that I can't see you." Mello looked over at Near, both of which shrugged till they saw the goosebumps appear on L's hands and neck. "Is this necessary?" Rangiku nodded. "If he doesn't discard the Death Note then it can't be transferred. I don't remember the name of the other guy that got it after him. Misa's already discarded her book, and doesn't remember ever having it. At least I could change that for her." She looked at the monitor that showed her in a cell, wrapped in blankets, sleeping soundly on the bed. "If only I could have touched her book..."

"That sounds kinda kinky." Matt grinned and Rangiku shook her head, a smile equally vibrant as his. "Thank you for showing me that I'm not nearly as bad as I thought I was."

"If the story goes as you think it will, then you'll be able to figure out how best to do that." She nodded, sighing. "If only it were as easy as Matt's idea." L looked over and frowned. "What's that?"

"Hook her up with Matsuda. He'd be happy, she'd not throw herself off of a building in less than four years, it would all be better. If only I could talk to Rem..." L shrugged. "Maybe we can at least work on that first part. Hooking her up with Matsuda may end out helping us in many ways. I'll let him know that he has a new duty after today. When he gets back, though, I'm going to send them all home." The boys nodded. "I'm headed back to the hotel then. Shiro-kun, want a ride?" Near looked up and stared for a second. "Sounds like fun." Rangiku laughed at the thought. For some odd reason she'd totally expected him to say no.

It was only minutes till they were alone. L looked at her, his dark eyes seemed to gather all the light in the room and she looked down. "I feel silly." He walked up to her, sitting beside her on the couch an ran his fingers through her hair, tracing them back behind her ear. "Why?"

"I've been wanting to talk to you so much over the last few days, and now that you're talking to me again I don't know what to say." L smiled, running his finger over her ear again. "1If there's nothing you want to say, you can just sit here like this with me." She smiled and looked up at him. He wasn't acting like himself. "How long has it been since you've slept?"

"What day is it?" He frowned and she sighed. "Maybe we should spend time together tomorrow. You need to rest." He shook his head. "I can't."

"What?" He smiled at her, shaking his head. "I don't think I can stand." She sighed and leaned forwards, taking his arm over her shoulder. "I'll help you."

She laid him on the bed, this time she knew he was awake. She leaned down and ran her hands up his sides, sliding the material from him as he tried to keep himself sitting. He slid down, laying on the bed. He reached up and grabbed her by the arms, pulling her down to him. "That's enough. Stay here with me?" She looked at him, nuzzling into her shoulder and for a brief moment it was pure bliss. She laid down next to him, wrapping her arm over him as he wrapped his arms around her.

She looked up at him, his eyes half open, a delicate turn to his lip and he leaned down slightly, brushing his lips against hers.

Her head swam as she tried to keep down the blush that graced her. Suddenly it felt as if she couldn't breathe, that all of the world around her was crushing in on her. 'I'm going to drown..."

She just laid there. She didn't know what else to do, so she just stayed as still as possible, never wanting this to end. He looked for a response, and after seeing her light up so brightly he leaned in again, this time a longer kiss. He kept his lips on hers, running his hand over her cheek and she closed her eyes, craning her neck to press his hand against her tighter.

L pulled her closer to him, feeling her against him and sighed softly before lightly licking her lip. Rangiku swam in the sensation, feeling as if every little part of her was on fire. As he used his tongue to lightly pull her bottom lip into his mouth she gasped, whimpering before hiding her moan. His hand ran down her neck and she didn't hide the moan as well this time.

The sound was the most beautiful thing he'd ever heard. That slight sound, the air fighting to get out of her throat, it was captivating to him. He pressed his lips harder to hers, running his tongue over hers and she was enthralled. The world around her was spiraling, falling away and the only thing that was there was him. He leaned in, breaking the kiss and pressing his lips against her neck, the softest spot he'd ever felt. Right where the jaw connects and she moaned again, clenching her hand to his back.

He nipped down her neck, his hands seeming to move on their own and she let out a loud sigh as he reached the spot just under her breasts, his mouth moving down farther, reaching just above the low cut shirt. As his hands slid up over her she arched her back, granting him further access to her and he accepted, sliding his hands up farther, sliding down the shirt and bra beneath.

He looked at her for a second before taking one of her nipples into his mouth, sucking lightly. His other hand rolled over her skin to her other, flicking at the sensitive area with his thumb as she went rigid, one hand grasping in his hair, one tightening against his back.

He gasped in return when her hand shifted, moving down his chest and ran over the small, tight area on him. She turned, pushing him lightly onto his back and nipped at his neck, down the side so softly...

She was so soft....

Her mouth kissed down his chest and he felt his chest constrict, as if he couldn't breathe. Her tongue ran around his nipple, the other being lightly squeezed by her hand, but that didn't continue. Her hand soon roved down his side, hitting about ten spots on the way that made him gasp and whimper, his hand grasped on the bedsheets.

She ran her fingers across his lower abdomen, just below his naval and he bit his lip, the sensations more than he could stand. She looked down, knowing he was enjoying this and she looked up at him, surprised to find him placing his hands on her shoulders. "Please..." She knew that the look on his face wasn't one begging for release, but to be so instead.

"Please stop. I don't have the willpower to fight anymore..." She sat up, surprised and a little let down at this. "I'm new at this..." His eyes diverted a little and she moved lightly, laying beside him and pulling her shirt back up. "You're a...?"

He nodded, a light blush coming to him as he tried to catch his heaving breath. "I've been awake too long. I can't, not tonight." He sighed out and she nodded. He was too tired. "I want to be able to remember this tomorrow." He looked down at her, running his hand through her hair. "I want to remember the sounds you make, where you like when I touch." Her eyes widened and she caught a slight burn creeping into her cheeks. "I don't want to wake tomorrow and fight to remember, but I don't have the willpower to stop if we don't stop now." She smiled and nodded. "It's fine, I understand. Maybe I should go back to my own room..."She sat up and threw her legs from the side of the bed.

"Please," He looked at her, his eyes wide again. "Stay here with me. If just for tonight, please stay here with me?" She looked at him and just looked for a second, his lip slightly swollen from the kissing, his breath still sped and sighed, shaking her head. "I guess it would be cruel of me to get you like this and then just leave." She laid down beside him and kissed him softly. "Goodnight, Lawliet." His eyes closed as he took in the sound of his name whispered through her lips. "Good night, Rangiku." He rolled back over to his back and she laid down, her head on his shoulder.

It was only a few minutes till they were asleep.

The next morning was met with a smile. L looked down at her as she woke, running his hand down her neck. Her eyes opened to him, her head cocking to the side and she smiled as she sat up. "I have to get to the monitor room soon, but I wanted you to know before I left." She nodded through her smile, and L smiled back. His eyes took on a sudden sadness as he stood, grabbing a new shirt out of the drawer and as a second thought grabbing another set of boxers. He reached into the closet for jeans before headed out of the room.

Rangiku grinned to herself, laying in the bed that smelled so like him, sweet. She could almost smell shortcake and giggled, rolling over and inhaling the scent from the pillow.

It was a few moments till she stood, stretching and looked around. She had to go to her room and get clean cloths before her bath.

Today was going to be a good day.

Trying to keep the tension a little longer is so much fun!

XD

Ja-ne!

Jasminflower69


	10. Chapter 10 The other note

Hey! Sorry I forgot to update for the last few days! I'll try and keep up!

Disclaimer- I'm too drunk to try and claim anything except this spot on the couch...

Chapter 10- The other note

She sat behind them in the monitor room, sighing, looking around and bored out of her mind. Matt and Mello were sitting at the table full of snacks that occasionally everyone picked at, but Rangiku took the initiative to go to the store and get about three dozen king sized Hershey bars.

Mello's eyes shot open when he noticed Matsuda nibbling on one next to the stack at the table. "Rukia, you shouldn't have..." He walked over and grinned as he picked one up and slowly undid the wrapper, lust in his eyes. Matt walked up beside her and grinned, "He forgot to get any and has been out for the night. This is bliss for him." He snickered before walking over. "No more interesting things since last night?"

"Nothing." L sighed, clicking the camera over to Light. "Light-kun, How are you holding out?"

"Well, considering..." He sighed, his hands and legs shackled behind his back. Rangiku frowned as she walked over, putting down her bowl of strawberries and grabbed the mic. "I'll let you forfeit the Death note on one condition." Lights eyes narrowed as he looked over, obviously perturbed by the remark. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Are you saying that you don't own a death note in front of the shinigami?" Light went wide eyed and nodded. "Yes!"

"Ryuk, he never said forfeit, so that didn't count." Light stared ahead, baring his teeth. "You're fucking psycho! There's something wrong with you, Bitch!!" Bits of drool flew from his lip, splattering across the ground and Rangiku grinned. "Just tell me where Misa's note is, That's all I need. Just tell me which tree it's under!" His face shot up, jaw dropped. "What?! How??"

"I already told you, Light, I know everything." He just stared and nodded, looking away. "It's under the maple in the park about a mile east of here." She grinned looking over at L who was staring at her, wide eyed. "How did you know it was under a tree? Everything you've said so far was true, but I can't figure out how you knew..."

"I'm a shinigami. I know." She grinned and looked over at L. "Can you find the park on a map for me? I need to know how many maple trees there are." She looked back over to the monitor, her fingers starting to tap instinctively against the table. "Don't say a word till I speak to you again."

It was about an hour later that she jumped into the car, shovel in hand, Matt and Mello behind.

Near had watched the whole thing frowning. There was something about this that he didn't like, but he didn't seem as if he were going to say his mind anytime soon.

They found only one maple amongst the sakura trees. She immediately started looking around, looking for angles and the other two watched, wondering. "What in the hell are you doing?"

"I'm looking for where the hole is. It's in a space by the clearing..." She found it and looked up at the trees, almost as if she were looking from above at the show, only it was Matt and Mello instead of the Shinigami, and it was herself instead of Light. She looked over by the tree and ran over, brushing away the leftover leaves of fall, starting to gather the bits of frost from the sky.

She looked for a spot that looked as if it had been disturbed, but in Light's paranoia she was fairly sure she wouldn't find that, and she wasn't disappointed. She sighed, looking around and took the shovel to the ground.

It was about two hours till she hit something besides rocks and the roots of the tree that kept getting her hopes up. She looked down in the hole, frowning and ready to grab whatever and yank it from the earth, but instead found a box in a zip-lock bag. Her eyes widened as she reached down, brushing the rest of the dirt off and grinned. "Boys, we found it." She opened the bag, withdrawing the box and tossed it aside, book in hand.

They reached the tower shortly after, grinning like idiots as they pulled into the lobby. Rangiku gripped onto Mello the whole time, scared for her life, yet rejoicing at the feeling of freedom from a motorcycle at the same time. As the motor quieted she tried to free her hands from Mello's chest, finding it harder than she'd thought, but was able to do so. Her knuckles were white from the clenching and she had to wring out her hands before reaching into the bag on the side of the bike, waving the notebook at the camera. She looked back at the bike after with a grin and looked over at the two. "I have to get one of those..."

"Are you sure you could handle it yourself? I couldn't breathe." Mello grinned and Matt frowned, jokingly jealous at the contact.

She grinned before taking off at top speed for the elevator.

"We got it! Here, touch it so when he shows you'll be able to see him." Matt and Mello frowned as they watched L reach out hesitantly before touching the book. He looked around and sighed, relieved. Matt and Mello reached out, touching the book and just stood there, staring. "I don't feel anything."

"You're not going to. It's a notebook." Rangiku looked over and Matt frowned. "Isn't it the Death note?"

"It's one of them." She grinned, opening the cover for the first time. L watched over her shoulder, looking over the words and sighed. "Is this one going to be anything like Ryuk?"

"Similar but different. He's not quite as frightening. He's still tall and blue, but he's not all leather and stuff. He's more skeletal, and he has more of a... it's hard to explain." She sighed, remembering the shinigami in her head.

Rangiku walked over to the mic and grinned. "Light?"

"What?" His voice was calm, almost sad and she smiled, knowing that she had him pinned. "You can speak freely now. Anything you want to say?"

"FORFEIT!! I FORFEIT!!"

His face went blank for a moment before he looked down, his eyes seemed distant, as if he didn't know what was happening. "Is he alright?" Matt asked and Rangiku nodded. "Ryuk will now give the notebook to someone else. Someone from..." She blanked. She shook her head before staring ahead. "I don't remember..." Her eyes widened before she screamed, dragging her hands into her hair.

"This can't be... happening..." She stared ahead, jaw dropped. L stood and took her by the shoulders. "It's alright. We caught him, we can catch the next one."

"We need to not remind Light of any of this... He can't know..." She looked up at L, eyes wide, embarrassed and surprised. "We need him now, more than ever." L's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

"He's the one that gives us the clues. Him and his father, they both need to be on this case, and just in case we also need to keep Mogi and Matsuda." L looked at her suspiciously. "Matsuda?"

"If anything happens to you, He's the one that ends this." L's eyes widened. "What?"

"You're supposed to die in three or four months. Light takes over the Kira investigation, posing as you, till Near takes the case. Mello and Matt join in and it turns into a battle over who gets to find Kira first. Mello is killed by one of the people he takes in as a suspect, unfortunately she's acting as Kira at the time and kills him. Minutes before Matt is killed by the police. Mello happened to be watching the television at the time and pulled over in his car, shocked at the death and joins him minutes later.

Light kills the one who killed Mello minutes later, getting rid of all evidence. Near figures out what's happening and tricks him, calling him to a meeting. The one acting as Kira at the time then shows up, but has a fake book and Light utters what he thinks will be the last words Near hears. 'I've won.' When they don't die, after they heard him, it's more or less a confession. He goes for his hidden piece of the notebook, but Matsuda realizes what's happening and shoots him. He has to shoot him four times before he runs."

L's eyes watched her as she spoke the story, some of which he hadn't heard like this before and shakes his head. "What?"

"We need the Yagami's and Matsuda."

"What about Aisawa?" Mello asked, causing her to shake her head. "He quits in a few months. The police draw back, ordering them to choose between Kira and the police force. You do one of your trust tests, and Watari unknowingly gives it away. He gets mad and quits." Mello nodded. "At least he lives."

"But he hates himself for the rest of his life for doing it." L frowned. "Is there anyone who has a happy ending to this?" She looked down, sighing before shaking her head. "After Mello killed all of the people in the SPK save four, no, not really." Mello shook his head. "We're working together now. That won't happen, I can't do that now." Rangiku sighed. "At least I saved a few lives." She sighed before looking down. "Well, did we have either of the notebooks by now in the story?" She looked up before realizing Light's idea took both books. "No... He needs both books... He needs them both to be successful!" She nearly screamed, looking at the book still in her hand. "I may have ended this with this little break." She beamed looking up at L. He smiled and nodded. "Let's hope."

Come nightfall, they were too afraid to sleep. L was worried over Rangiku's state of mind, and she wouldn't sleep till she got to speak to L.

He insisted on keeping them in their cells till things were settled. "Rangiku, aren't you tired yet?" She looked over, shaking her head, Death note still gripped in her crossed arms to her chest. "I can't sleep yet." He sighed, turning back to the monitor.

It wasn't till about four the next afternoon he found her asleep in the chair. She'd stayed awake, running on adrenaline the whole time, not eating, drinking only caffeine and just staring ahead blankly.

This was the time that she was awoken by a falling L.

She woke, seeing him on the floor, eyes wide ahead, looking in the corner of the room at the shinigami in the corner. She looked over, gasping before jumping to her feet. "Rem!" He looked around and realized she really was talking to him. "How do you know my name?"

"I know everything, I know what happens. "Please, I need to speak to you!"

They went into another room, the staring faces of the police unsettling to Rangiku and L watched on the monitor, unknown to Rangiku.

The instant they walked through the door Rangiku burst into tears. "I've needed to talk to you so badly! Please, you can't kill L!"

Rem just stared at her, frowning. "Why would I do that?"

"It's the deal, right? You kill L, in the process you kill yourself. This makes Light happy, so he loves Misa, making her happy. That's what's supposed to happen, right?" Rem stared at her, eyes narrowed. "Please, I know it won't make her happy, but it'll kill her if this happens, literally." Rem watched her, leaning against the wall. "How do you know about this?"

"I know everything! L decides to test the book, incriminating Misa as Kira, so you kill Watari, then him. I can't allow this!" Her eyes were still streaming tears as she spoke. "Please, let me find a way to save them! I have the most brilliant minds at work upstairs, we'll find a way to keep her alive! Please, just don't kill him! If you need to kill someone, please let it be me instead!"

She threw herself to her knees and bowed her head as Rem watched her, surprised. "For the first time, I have to agree with Ryuk, you humans are interesting..."

It was about an hour later that she went back to the monitor room. Rem had left to try and find Ryuk, to see if they could get the other notebook, therefore saving both Light and Misa from incrimination. She walked in and tossed the book on the table, sighing. "Do we have a safe to keep that in?" L turned to her and nodded, taking the book silently before leaving the room. She leaned back, her head in the back corner of the chair, her legs over one of the arms. She was out in seconds.

She woke early the next morning, in her bed. She sat up, yawning at the sun that streamed in, betraying the cold temperatures outside. She stretched and looked around, seeing a note beside her head.

'An eye for an eye. L"

She noticed she'd been stripped down to her underwear and chuckled as she got out of bed. She gathered her cloths for her bath.

She laid back in the water, sighing as the steam intermingled the scent of jasmine and roses throughout the room. She heard the familiar knock at the door and grinned. "Curtain's closed!"

"Ohayo!" Matsuda grinned as he walked in, closing the door behind him. "Hey! Sorry I passed out so early yesterday!" She grinned as she looked over at the curtain. "So, you and L fighting?" She looked over and frowned. "No, why?"

"He was silent after you left the room yesterday. He didn't say another word till he ordered us to leave at ten." She looked around the curtain, eyes wide. "What?"

"Yeah, he just spent the rest of the day with the monitor staring at Light. He wouldn't say a word to him, he just stared. It was creepy, even for him." Rangiku sighed. "That's odd. He seemed to be in a good mood from the note he left me."

"Why? What did it say?" She stared ahead for a moment, jaw dropped, unable to think of anything that would pass as a good excuse. "It was personal." She blushed lightly and Matsuda laughed. "Is this a TMI moment?" He asked and she shook her head. "Not... totally..." She sighed, thinking. "Matsuda, do me a favor?" He nodded as he answered. "Anything I can."

"Get Misa to fall in love with you?" He froze before he chuckled. "I don't think that's possible. She's all about Light. It's an interesting idea, though..."

She sighed before leaning her head back. "Can you just try? I know you've been a fan of hers for a while, she's actually really smart, as well as pretty. She's a great catch, and you're kind of cute, and very kind and sweet. You'd be a great couple." He laughed outright at this. "I'll do my best. I don't think she'd be happy with a guy like me, though, She's famous and I'm a police officer."

"As long as you try..." Matsuda fell silent for a moment. "Rangiku, what's going on?"

"If things don't work out the way I'm hoping, we're going to lose L in a few months. Three or four. I can't. I can't do this again." Matsuda sighed as he heard her start to cry. "We'll find a way. You've already altered the story significantly. This may change a lot of the details." She nodded, trying to stop her tears. "I can't take any chances." He nodded.

Hey all! I'm doing my best to keep up, but have been a little sidetracked. A fave from forever ago, turns out I missed the emails and they updated about another half to the story.

I love fluffy, lemony Sesshoumaru fics!

Ja-ne!

jasminflower69


	11. Chapter 11 Release

Sorry all! Didn't mean to take so long, but have been highly distracted. I think there's only going to be five or so more chapters, making this the longest fanfic of mine, as well as the least viewed. How odd.

Disclaimer- Tisn't mine.

Chapter 11

It was about half an hour later that she walked into the monitor room, looking at the bowl of strawberries before walking past. She sat silently in a chair at the back of the room, now just waiting for Rem.

It was two days till he showed. "It was too late." Rangiku sighed, shaking her head. "We'll have to catch him, then. I'll have to figure this out." Rem nodded. "I'm taking it Ryuk won't tell us who has the book. That would ruin his fun." Rem nodded and looked at her, troubled. "Are you alright? I know that this time I have two humans to watch,"

"Four. Matt and Mello can see you as well." Rem nodded. "I may have four humans to watch this time, but you're definitely the most... interesting."

"I don't even know if the Death Note will work on me. I'm a shinigami." She smiled up at Rem who nodded. "That explains a lot. I can't see your time of death. You're on the same level as me." She looked up, surprised. "I'm a shinigami from another world. Do you know? If it'll work on me?" Rem shook his head. "I don't know." She sighed. "If Light gets the notebook back, I guess I'll find out." Rem looked at her, curious. "Why's that?"

"The first thing he'll do is get Misa to make the deal again. I'll have my name in the book within seconds. I'm not a major obstacle. He'll want me dead, knowing I keep stopping his plans." Rem nodded his understanding. "Light seems to be everyone's problem." Rangiku looked up, surprised. "You noticed that too?" He nodded. "If he lives Misa dies, I die, the only real survivors are Matsuda, Mogi and Near. Maybe I should just get rid of him now."

"No, he doesn't remember the book now. If you kill him now it'll be unjustified." Rem looked at her, eyes narrowed again. "How can you call that unjustified?" Rangiku sighed. "If he dies now, the investigation won't be able to find the next Kira as easily. Misa would probably kill herself in grief and that won't be deserved. She's really innocent. She just... She follows him. I'm trying to work on that, though." Rem looked down, curious. "Work on that?"

"Matsuda is a great guy. I think that they'd get along great, and if she realizes she'll be happier with him, then just maybe we can kill Kira once and for all." Rem nodded. "You're playing Cupid, then?" She sighed. "If they're really happy, then it's for the better for everyone, except Light. He won't even realize what he's lost, though, as long as he doesn't touch Ryuk's notebook." Rem nodded. "You really are trying to save everyone, aren't you?" Rangiku nodded, looking up. "What else can I do? They're good people who have been corrupted by powers that they should never have gotten their hands on. Killing them, or allowing them to die would make me no better than them at their worst. I know, I probably sound like some stupid child, trying to save the world, but that's all I can do." Rem nodded.

"As long as it doesn't compromise Misa, I'll follow you to the end of this." Rangiku looked up, the smile on her face was sad as she nodded her acceptance of the deal. "Thank you. It's greatly appreciated."

Rem left soon after, agreeing to stop in daily to see if any more ideas had come up. Rangiku looked around at the officers that stared at her. "What was that?" Matsuda asked and Mello sighed, shaking his head. "The making of an ally."

It was late that night when the officers went home, and Rangiku stood, waving the three others out the door before heading to the door herself. "Wait." L spoke quietly and Rangiku turned, surprised. He hadn't talked to her much in the last few days and she was surprised at the tone in his voice, on he only used when they were alone. "What's up?" She asked, curious as she walked up to him. "I heard you that first day that Rem was here. You asked her to kill you instead of me." Rangiku nodded, sighing. "Might not do any good, though, if the Death Note doesn't work on me."

"That's not the point. You're risking your life to this degree to save me?" She nodded. "I told you a while ago, I needed you to live. I never said that the same requirement extended to myself." He stood and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her and sighed. "Don't throw your life away like that. Not for me. Not for anyone here. I can't believe you said that..." He closed his eyes and laid his head on her shoulder. "You told me a long time ago that you'd fallen in love with me. I'm beginning to think that I'm starting to truly understand what you meant." She backed her head away, looking at him as his eyes opened. "Rangiku, I can't lose you. I'm falling in love with you." She just stared for a moment, wondering if she'd heard correctly. "What?"

"Rangiku, I love you." He closed his eyes and lowered his head. "I'd gladly give my life if it meant you got to live. I've imagined for the last few days what would happen to me if you died, and honestly, I can't bear it. I can't think just having that thought in my head. Please, rescind what you said to the shinigami." She shook her head. "I can't. I love you. I can't live if you die." He nodded, understanding what she'd meant.

He leaned in and brushed his lips against hers, rubbing his thumb against her cheek, feeling the warmth that came from her as she leaned into the touch. She didn't realize how much she'd missed the feeling of his kiss, his skin against hers. She reached up, running her hands up his back, feeling him straighten at the touch. He reached up, running his fingers through her hair, deepening the kiss, feeling her press back, tightening her grip on his back and ran her hands down, her thumbs running across the sensitive skin on his sides and he gasped, the intake of breath against her mouth enough to make her whimper.

He reached down and ran his hands under her shirt, feeling her bare back against his fingertips, the feeling of her intoxicating him and he leaned down, kissing her neck, enjoying the way her muscles tensed at his touch.

He lost his head for a moment and reached down, pulling her shirt up over her head, which surprised her a little, and she looked down at his hands, watching as he tossed the shirt to the monitor table and brought his hands back to her, running them over her shoulders first, then down her arms. She could feel the softness of his touch, as if he were running feathers over her skin. She could feel the burning in her cheeks, but no longer cared as he ran his hands over her sides, across her stomach and then reached back, pulling her to him with his hands caressing her back. She leaned forwards, her hands slipping beneath his shirt, feeling him against her was more than she'd hoped for. She just pulled him to her and listened to his heart beating. It was pounding so hard that she could have sworn it was trying to drown hers out. She smiled into the crook in his neck and kissed right at his collar bone, eliciting a soft sigh from him. She reached down and pulled his shirt up over his head, tossing it haphazardly behind her. She ran her hands slowly up his chest, looking to his face for any response and found him leaning his head slightly back, his eyes glazed and nibbling lightly at his lip.

She leaned in and drew his face to hers, kissing him deeply, tasting the shortcake that was still on his tongue. His hands reached up, unhooking her bra (With a little effort) and tossed it away. He leaned down, taking her breast to his mouth, tracing little circles with his tongue around the most sensitive part there. She whimpered again at the feeling as he ran his hand up the other side, running his thumb over her nub as her sounds turned more to a light moan. Her hands ran through his hair, one resting at the back of his head as the other went down to his shoulder, then to his back, lightly and not knowingly running her nails across him.

He stood straight at the feeling, gasping in shock and feeling his head spin. She leaned in and flicked his nipple with her tongue, causing him to lean forwards, as if he'd suddenly become too weak to stand. She stood and brought her mouth to his ear, lightly sucking the lobe as he pulled her into him, his hands grasping tightly across her. She suddenly became aware of him stabbing her in the hip and felt her chest constrict. He wanted her. He wanted her and she knew it. She reached down, running her fingertips lightly under the belt line of his jeans and he leaned forwards more, his head falling limply before him, his cheeks burning red, a moan forcing it's way through his bitten lip.

She nibbled at his neck as she ran her left hand over his chest again, her right hand running a little lower, this time under the elastic at the top of his boxers. His breathing became nearly labored and she smiled at him, taking her hand from his chest to his hand, lifting it up over his head and inched her hand down, dragging her nails lightly down from his hand to his wrist, down his arm, skirting the ticklish spot under his arm then down his side, his moan turning almost to a yell. "I don't know... how much..." She leaned his head up and kissed him, running her tongue over his lip as she leaned forwards, her body pressed against his.

The sensation of her, pressing against him in his situation caused him to nearly yell again, leaning forwards, gasping in air. "You're so sensitive!" Rangiku nearly sang and he looked up at her, on the verge of tears, trying to catch his breath. "I'm sorry!" He nearly yelled, surprised by what he saw on her face. She was beaming. "Don't be sorry! This is gonna be fun!" She grinned, pushing on his shoulders. With the shaking in his knees he toppled over, landing on the couch that he hadn't realized they'd moved over to. He looked up, suddenly in fear of the glint in her eyes.

She got down on her knees before him, lightly biting at his shoulders, causing him to moan more as she trailed her hands down his chest, across his abs till she reached the button on his pants.

It was only a second till the button and zipper were out of the way and she reached down, sliding the material from him and she pulled away from his neck, taking in the look on his face. It was a mixture of pleasure, want, fear and she smiled softly, leaning in and kissed him softly. "If you're not ready for this, please, just tell me. I don't want to force you into-"

"No, I'm just nervous." She smiled. She could tell he was so badly embarrassed, but the sensations were so good to him, he didn't want to stop, no matter how embarrassing it was.

She brought her lips back to his while slowly sliding her hand down him, across his neck, to his chest and abs and then lower. He reached down to the couch, clenching his hands in the plush cushions as she ran her hand over the material, for the first time getting a hint of what was beneath. She caught herself blushing at the feeling, realizing she was fairly impressed by what she'd found.

Definitely more than Gin. She ran her hand over the material a few more times before sliding the flap open, allowing her fingers to run over him, skin to skin. He threw his head back into the couch, gasping for air nearly instantly. "Does it really feel that good?" She stared at him in amazement as he tried to nod, the constricting in his chest causing it to be harder than he could have imagined to breathe through this.

She nipped lightly at the soft spot just above his hip and watched in amusement as he dug himself more into the couch than he already was. "Prepare yourself. This is going to feel so much better than that." He looked down terrified, unable to say a word before she slid her hand around him, a shuddered moan escaping him as his head snapped back to the couch. She smiled in amusement as she lowered her head, bringing her tongue over the length of him, watching over his responses.

When he seemed to be alright she brought her mouth down over him, her hand firmly against her lip, running over him and watching as he clenched harder at the cushion. She wasn't surprised a few minutes later when the moan that had been coming with the movement turned into a gasp, more as if he had been trying to suck all of the air from the room. She was a little surprised, though, that he still tasted salty. She pulled her head back, licking him clean and looked up at him, still with a grip of death to the couch and she giggled, her hand covering her mouth.

It was a few minutes till he regained the ability to talk. "Rangiku, I'm so sorry..."

"For what?" She smiled up at him and he looked down at her, his eyes half lidded, almost sad. "It was just me. I didn't want that."

"It's fine!" She laughed, waving it off. "It was your first, I knew it would be like this." She smiled and he shook his head. "The night's not over. Not yet." His eyes were set with determination as he stood, wrapping his arms around her and running them over her sides, causing her to clench at the unexpected touch. She'd forgotten how athletic, therefore fast he could be.

His mouth ran over her neck, causing her to whimper as she looked up at the ceiling. She hadn't realized that through her previous actions she'd actually really turned herself on. Every little touch caused her a great feeling, as if her skin were on fire. When his hand slid down past the top of her skirt her hands flew up, grasping at his hair. His fingers slid into places that hadn't been touched in a long time and she now responded almost as greatly as he had.

Her nerves were more sensitive here.

"You feel amazing..." His words whispered against her skin was driving her insane as he used his other hand to slide the cloths down from her, against the ground around her knees. He placed his hand at her knee, sweeping it forwards and up, sliding the cloth off of her leg before she'd even realized that he really hadn't been done.

He pressed forwards, his manhood sliding against her and her head hit his shoulder hard, a yell becoming a steady pant as he pushed again, this time gaining entrance.

She wrapped her leg behind his and he leaned forwards, the two of them landing on the ground, him on top, his movements never ceasing.

Every little movement seemed to open this world up to her more. Every little touch of him, every inch was more than she could bear as he sped up his pace. She could tell she was screaming, but for the life of her she couldn't stop. She didn't want to.

She could feel herself gaining, the tension from this, from the last few months seemed to pit itself in her stomach and she so greatly wanted it to last forever, suddenly. She wanted this forever.

But as the tension released, in one great thrust, her breath caught completely in her throat and all she could feel was him. It seemed as if every muscle in her body shivered, releasing every bad thing that could happen.

He kissed her neck and shoulder, now spent himself and sat up, not wanting to hurt her. She just looked up at him, gasping in the air that she hadn't been able to just a moment ago and stared. She'd been so surprised that he'd actually lasted a second longer than her.

"There's blood." He looked down, surprised and she sat up, wondering if she'd tightened so much that she'd broken herself before realizing it was her hands. She looked up at him, horrified before jumping up, leaning him down till she could look over his shoulder at his back.

"Uh, Oh, wow, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that." He shook his head, sitting back up. "It'll heal. It's fine." He smiled at her, causing a blissful smile to cross her mouth as well.

They decided to go to his room to sleep after she'd bandaged his back. The nail marks looked fierce.

Rangiku sat in the bath the next day, giggling and singing as Matsuda walked in. "Rangiku?" He called, surprised by the pleasant attitude and she sang out. "Ohayo! How are you?" She grinned and he just stood at the door, shock evident on his tone. "You didn't!!"

"How do you know these things from my tone?! I swear, are you keeping surveillance cameras in here?" She giggled and he just shook his head. "Details!"

As she walked out to the monitor room an hour later she did her usual, smiling as she waved at the group who looked at her suspiciously. She grabbed her bowl of strawberries and plopped down onto the chair and looked ahead. "So, I miss anything?"

"I'm letting them go." L spoke over his shoulder as Matsuda reached the chair. "Really?"

"If they really don't remember anything about the note then there's no reason to keep them in there. Besides, you told me yourself that Rem doesn't have the book. There's nothing I can do now. Maybe Light can be useful to me, though. I'm planning on keeping them both here to keep them from finding any possible notes left behind that were written on the Death notes."

Rangiku nodded as Matsuda patted L on the back. "Compassionate for once?"

He gasped, sitting straight up and Matsuda jumped back, eyes wide. "Are you alright?!"

"Fine! I'm fine, just, please be careful of my back for a little bit?" Mello shook his head. "Don't tell me, you got claw marks, don't you?" His voice was more of a whine than anything else and Matt looked over, his expression dissolving into horror. "Oh, oh ew..."

L turned to them, his face looking highly agitated. "What, are we in school again? Can we please not discuss my personal life now, please?" He looked over at everyone, staring blankly at him except Matsuda who was still feeling guilty for patting his back. "Well, if you're going to keep them here then you better prepare them rooms here." Aisawa stated the first remark that wasn't a random jumble of syllables. "I've already asked Watari to start the planning for them, as well as for all of you as well."

"What?" Mogi's voice shook with surprise at the remark. "This is going to be difficult. It may take a while till we get this figured out, so I was planning on having you all move in here as well, at least as much as you can away from everyone outside." Aisawa stared. "This is a little much. I already spend so much time here that my wife's always mad at me." L nodded. "I apologize, but we really can't have outsiders here, and we really need to crack down on the new Kira."

He nodded, his head down, looking angrily at the ground. "I understand." He turned away after that and left the room. Rangiku knew that it must be hard on him. She sighed as she looked over at L, who watched him leave, his face an obvious show of sadness that he'd caused such hardships on the officer, as well as curiosity over whether he'd return. He sighed before looking back over to the monitor, reaching for the mic.

Hope you all enjoyed the first lemon!

Read and review!

Ja-ne!

jasminflower69


	12. Chapter 12 Twists and turns

Hey everyone! Hope you enjoy this one! It's caffeine fueled!

Sorry it's been so long, have been a little preoccupied with random occurrences. An old friend of mine's brain has been smooshed by drugs, my sister in law went into surgery today, and while she was in my sister called and told me her husband has broken both of his hips. It's crazy, one hell of a week! Woo!

Hey, I'm doing an art challenge, A yaoi challenge. If anyone's interested look me up in Deviantart for details, same user name as here!

Chapter 12

"Light?" L called into the mic and he looked up, surprised by the voice. "What?" It was more of a shock that he was being talked to than a reply to his name. "We're going to let you go, but with a few conditions. They'll be explained once you're in here with us."

"So you finally believe that I'm not Kira?"

"I know that you were Kira, but that you've passed the power over to someone else. I'll explain the whole story here. Watari should be there soon." Light grinned as he sat up, eyes wide, as excited as a school boy.

He switched the knob on a control box by the television. "Miss Amane?" He called and her head looked up towards the voice. "Mister Stalker, Please let me go..." She immediately fell into sobs and he sighed, feeling guilt over her mental state. "I'm going to be bringing you and Light to me. You'll be out of there shortly, so just hold on for a little bit." Her sobs became more solid as she nodded her understanding.

"She's not supposed to be this far gone by now..." Rangiku frowned, knowing that something was going on. "She is, though, and I have to take responsibility for that." L sighed as he looked over his shoulder at her. "No, you did what was best for the world. There's nothing you really could have done besides this to stop the killings."

"There were about fifty Kira killings yesterday." Matsuda ran in from another room, holding the papers in his hand. "You were only gone for five minutes, you already found all of that?" Aisawa looked at him and Matsuda shrugged. "I do what I can. Here." He handed the papers to L, who looked them all over. "They seem to be based in about the same area as where the original Kira killings started. Let's hope that Ryuk gave it to someone without the intelligence to hide as well as the first Kira." Rangiku sighed, nodding.

"Yotsuba." Rangiku whispered, the memory of just that one word recalling itself to her mind. "What?" Matsuda turned to her and she grinned, looking over at L. "Look over Yotsuba's stock since the Death Note passed owners. Keep an eye on it. If it hasn't gone up yet, it soon will." She grinned and Aisawa looked at her, surprised. "Is now the time to buy stocks?" Matsuda joked and they all turned to him, jaws dropped. Rangiku nodded, looking over at him. "Yes! Now is DEFINITELY the time to buy stock there! Get me some too!" She called as Matsuda ran to the other room for his cell phone. L turned to her, eyes narrowed and she shrugged. "What, might as well make a penny while I can!" She grinned and L rolled his eyes, turning back to the monitor.

Rangiku laughed shortly after when Matt, Mello, Near and Aisawa also slid silently from the room.

It was nearly two hours later that the two prisoners were brought into the room. "So, you're releasing us even though you know that we were Kira and Second Kira?" Light's eyes were cautious as he looked at the detective. "Indeed. You passed ownership of the Death Note to someone else. We've gotten the second book, and it's currently in lock down, hidden in a safe. Misa, we need to keep an eye on both of you, so for the time being I'll need you to stay here." Misa looked around the room full of guys, only Rangiku was female and she shook her head. "nooooo....."

"I'll give you your own floor, of course, and all of your bills will be paid. I'll have one of the men here become your manager, to help keep you safe."

"So you're getting me bodyguards?" She whined and he nodded. "At least you won't be locked up anymore." He spoke in monotone and she nodded, suddenly really happy with the agreement. "That's fine! I'll stay here!" She looked over at Light and sighed. "I'll also give you your own space as well, but you'll have someone with you around the clock." Rangiku frowned. He was supposed to hand cuff him to himself. The time line had been altered. "Wouldn't it be safer if you stay with him personally?" Rangiku asked and L nodded. "I had been planning on handcuffing him to me, but knowing what I know about the situation, I don't think that'll be necessary."

"It is." Rangiku sighed and L turned to her. "Really?" She nodded, any smile from the night before washed completely away. "Alright, then. Light, you'll be handcuffed to me." Light sighed, annoyed, but not too much so. "But not when we go out on dates, right?" Misa whined and L looked over, shaking his head. "On dates I'll accompany you."

"And me! We can make it a set of double dates!" Rangiku grinned and L looked over at her, both surprised and frightened by her response. "Don't tell me, Ryuuga got a girl like that..." Her eyes widened as Rangiku stood. Light looked over, surprise obvious on his face as well. At this time L did something that was totally out of character for him. He lowered one leg to the floor, resting his opposing arm on the arm of the chair, a smile on his face which bordered between seductive and satiated. "Yeah, she's with me." Misa looked over at Light and frowned, whispering. "Is she blind or does she have bad self esteem?" Matsuda hid his chuckle badly as L turned back to the monitor.

"The Yotsuba corporation has the Death Note."

"What's a Death note?" Light frowned as he watched L's movements as he got a pair of cuffs from the desk. "It's a book. When you write someone's name in it, they die."

It had been a little under a month and they could already tell that Yotsuba definitely had the book. Their stocks were skyrocketing, and though they all really wanted to figure out which one had the book, they also didn't want to get rid of the stocks just yet. "There's a secret meeting held every Friday. I have a few people I've called in to help with this." Rangiku grinned, knowing Abber and Weddy were about to make their entrance. "Really? Who?" Aisawa asked and L smiled mischievously as he answered. "They're right behind you."

They all whipped around, save L and Rangiku who turned slowly. "Abber and Weddy, Nice to meet you." Rangiku smiled and the Kira force turned to her, surprised. She looked around at them, annoyed before sighing. "How many times do I have to say that I know this stuff before you all will believe me?" L grinned. "Rukia, can you tell me their occupations?"

"Abber, the handsome gentleman, is a professional Con man, while Weddy is hired stealth." She looked at Rangiku, impressed by the courteous description of her job. "Hired stealth?" Matsuda asked, obviously lost and Rangiku nodded. "A professional burglar. Top notch." They all stared at her, then eyes shifted to L. "A con man and a burglar?"

"Sometimes I need jobs done that need specific skills, and I saw this as the perfect opportunity to call them in."

It was within a week that Rangiku frowned as she watched the monitors. L noticed her pacing and was beginning to worry when she started looking at the phone regularly. "What's wrong?"

She looked over, sighing and shook her head. "I don't remember how the next piece goes into play, but soon Matsuda will sneak into a meeting. I remember it's on a Friday, but I don't really remember much beyond that." L's eyes widened. "You don't mean..."

"He sneaks into Yotsuba after everyone else brags about being useful and he doesn't see himself as such. He tries to save the day, but get's caught."

"I thought you said Matsuda lives." L's eyes narrowed and she nodded. "Yes, and I can tell you how to do that. We need to contact Misa. Is her shoot over yet?" L looked down at his watch. Sure enough, it was a Friday, and earlier in the day before all of this they'd all been bragging about being useful, making sure to leave him out. "It should be ending now."

Rangiku jumped over, grabbing the phone and dialed as fast as she could. It was only a few rings till she heard an answer. "Hi!" She recognized the number and Rangiku frowned. "Is Matsuda there with you?"

"That jerk left over three hours ago! I can't-"

"Head over to the Yotsuba corporation's building. I'll call him and let him know you're on your way. Do you know how long it'll be till you can get there?"

"About ten minutes. Is everything alright?" Rangiku sighed, shaking her head. "It will be. Just hurry." She heard the click on the phone and immediately called Matsuda's number, while calling to L. "Call Abber. We'll need his help in this, as well as an ambulance and medic's outfits."

"Mushi-mushi?" She heard Matsuda's voice and sighed. "Hey! It's Rukia! Was wondering, are you alone right now?"

"Yes, I'm alone." Rangiku looked over to L and shook her head. "Cool! So you want to go to the bar, or are you in a tight spot with your finances again?"

"Haha! You know my finances better than I do!" Rangiku nodded and L frowned, watching. "Then you better get back to work! You know, Misa just called me, told me you'd gone to promote her to Yotsuba! Did you really try with a company that big without taking her with you?" The phone went silent for a moment before he answered. "I guess that was kind of stupid, huh?"

"Yeah, a little. She said she'll be there in about ten minutes, and you have to pay for her cab. You're going to want to get down there for that. She doesn't have any cash on her." Matsuda's voice lifted as he heard this. "Ten minutes? Really?" Rangiku nodded. "She'd heard you talking to someone at the company, and when you weren't there after the shoot she figured that you'd gone there on your own."

Matsuda sighed. "Alright. Thanks, Rukia!"

"No problem! Ja-ne!" She hung up the phone and looked over at L. "Now we prepare."

It was about half an hour later that Rangiku called back. "Hey, we've gotten a little party together to 'entice' the Yotsuba corporation to hire her. Come on over to the tower, eighth floor, alright?"

"Oh, Alright! Ja-ne!" She noticed the hint of hope in his voice and smiled as she turned. "Get things ready. We need to be prepared. Get a ton of whiskey and Sake bottles in the room."

It was about ten minutes later when Rangiku met them at the door. "Hello, Gentlemen. Please, right this way." She smiled as the men passed her, opening the door for them. She leaned in close to Matsuda and whispered into his ear. "There's a bottle at the back, it's labeled as SoHo Sake. Drink the bottle. It's water. When you're done, go into the bathroom and call me when it's safe." he nodded before walking into the room.

They watched like hawks on the monitors, making sure to keep tabs on each of them. Rangiku pointed, eyes narrowed. "That's the one. That's the new Kira."

"Where's Ryuk? We should be able to see him." She sighed as she looked around. "Maybe he doesn't have Ryuk with him. Maybe he's left?" She looked over at L who was looking through the cameras. "He wouldn't do that. This is where things get fun for him."

"He's either watching the Death Note or he's peeping around here. He's easily distracted, if we had some apples..." She sighed before noticing Matsuda making his way to the bathroom. He walked in, giggling before locking the door. He flipped out his phone in a split second, the number pressed. The phone was handed to L who looked over the situation as Rangiku ran down to the sixth floor.

She listened intently as she held the mattress down, waiting for the scream, and was almost relieved to hear it. He hit the end and slid in perfectly, gasping for air, terrified from the fall as Rangiku and Aisawa yanked in the mattress over him. She heard Weddy below and leaned back against the wall, keeping her breaths quiet as she tried to calm herself. She was surprised that there was this much adrenaline in such a small task as quietly pulling in a mattress, and looked over at Matsuda, shaking her head.

It was only about twenty minutes later that the group came back, L immediately calling the papers to inform them of the 'death'.

"Rangiku, I heard that this was all your idea, that you knew that this was going to happen." Matsuda sat quietly on the couch, head on his hands. She nodded, standing against the wall, arms crossed over her chest. "Yeah, since we needed you to find out what you did, you overheard the proof, I couldn't tell you not to go. It would have doomed us, and I knew how to get you out. Sorry I had to use you like that." Matsuda shook his head. "Hey, I did get to do something to help, that's what I wanted." Rangiku smiled, looking over. "Do us another favor?"

"What's that?" Matsuda suddenly looked very proud of himself and all she could do was laugh. "Don't do anything else like that. We kind of need you to live." He grinned sheepishly, raising his hand subconsciously to the back of his head.

Mogi looked up at the monitor of Misa, painting her nails with a whistle and sighed. "I have to act... happy... about her..." His tone was more preparatory than derogatory, but it was hardly noticeable unless you'd been around him. "Just think of this as being under cover. You just have to smile a lot and be loud when you talk about her." Matsuda beamed and Mogi looked over, distrubed by the fact that the best advice he'd gotten had to be from him...

"Ryuuzaki?" He looked over at the detective, looking up at the screen with his thumb pressed against his bottom lip. "Hn?" L's eyes wandered over and Mogi nodded with determination. "I'll try my best as her manager." L nodded and looked back at the screen. He'd been distant for the last day, since Matsuda fell off of the eighth story and lived. Rangiku had noticed it as well, but knowing how he was all she could really do was smile.

The next two days solid were spent looking through papers, sorting and looking for hints as to how to get a second alone with Higuchi. Rangiku knew the easiest way, just let Misa go out on the date with him, but she really didn't want it to get to the point where she could see Rem. She wanted the girl to be ignorant of the shinigami, innocent in the situation. She sighed and looked over at Rem, frowning. "You don't want her to know about me, do you?" Rem wasn't stupid, and Rangiku knew this. "I think there's a better chance of everything working out better if she doesn't. That doesn't mean you can't go to her, watch her or whatever, if you're in an emergency, something where she needs to hear what you have to say than I could understand it, but just use your head, alright?" Rangiku looked up and the shinigami nodded. "Thank you." Rem sighed and looked around, bored and curious. "What's he so quiet about?"

"He's worried he's endangering the rest of us." Rangiku sighed, looking over at L as he stared blankly at the screens before him. Rem nodded and looked over at Matsuda. "What's with him?" Rangiku smiled up at her. "He jumped from the eighth story yesterday and lived." Rem looked down, eyes narrowing. "We caught him from the sixth with a mattress." Rangiku smiled and Rem nodded, looking around. "You may have gotten a bad image of us humans, only back stabbing, traitors and those without hearts, but I'll assure you that we're not all that way." Rem nodded, looking over at her again after a visual sweep of the room. "Why can you say that if you're not even from this world?"

Rangiku smiled, looking over at L. "This room is filled with those who are willing to give up their lives to protect those who can't save themselves. We're willing to risk it all to take down one man who could and would kill millions. I think that makes everyone here a hero, at least to some degree." She smiled and Mello looked over, rolling his eyes. "You're just trying to inflate our egos to keep up morale." He joked, Matt looking over at one of the monitors. "Uh, hey, he's talking to himself." everyone sat up and ran over, looking to see his lips moving. "Is it Ryuk?" Matsuda asked and Rangiku grinned. "There." She reached out, pausing the video and pointed to the side of the screen. "He's right there!" Indeed, at the corner of the screen was the arm of Ryuk. "He's not leaving the building. Probably stuck watching the book." She frowned, leaving L to watch what unfolded next.

It was visible about a second before it happened. A semi truck pulled onto the lot as Higuchi took off at massive speeds, the two collided just within the edge of the next camera. Rangiku gasped as his flaming body was ejected from the driver's door window, only part of the head still attached as it slid into plain view of the screen. Matsuda backed away, terrified while Aisawa groaned out his obvious let down at the chance of catching Kira. Light just stared, dumbstruck at what had happened.

"Cameras, where's Ryuk?!" Rangiku screeched as L started flipping through the cameras that had just been installed within the house. "There." He pointed as Ryuk reached into a drawer and pulled out the Death Note. "Rem, try and stop him! Please!" Rangiku looked up to find the shinigami was already gone.

She looked down at the camera and watched as Ryuk walked over to the stairs, the cameras changed as L watched his movements, up three flights to the roof. It was about five minutes by then and Rangiku gritted her teeth, hoping Rem would make it in time.

She wasn't disappointed. Rem appeared on the roof and spoke quietly to Ryuk. Unfortunately the sound hadn't been put in yet and so the next few moments were silent as they all watched, hopeful.

They let out a collective gasp when Rem dashed forwards, trying to grab the book from Ryuk's grasp, but he was a little faster, sending a fierce side kick to her face. She almost dodged, only getting grazed across her left cheek as she spun, continuing her trek forwards. She reached out again, only to find Ryuk's fist in her throat. The vicious smile on his face was enough to tell Rangiku that he was just starting. He uttered a few words, then Rem replied with something almost as fierce as his words.

"This isn't supposed to happen..." Rangiku gasped out, terror filling her every bit. He opened the book and grinned, writing a name down and Rem just stared, watching till he was done and shook her head as he took to the skies, book still in hand.

"What in the hell just happened?" Light asked quietly, as he hadn't seen any of this take place. "Ryuk may have just killed any of us." L stared at the screen, thumb going quickly to his mouth. "He wrote a name in the book."

They all just stood there and waited for a few minutes, then knowing that it had been well past forty seconds there was a collective sigh from the group as Rem returned. "Who's name did he write down?"

Rem just stood there, serenely quiet as she spoke softly. "L Lawliet. Tomorrow at eleven twenty AM." Everyone looked around save Rangiku and L who just stared at her in shock. "What?"

"He says he'll take the notebook back to the shinigami world, but he had to write the name of the one who had truly ended his fun." Rem's voice was cold as ice. Matsuda was the first to ask. "Who's name is that?"

"Mine." L stared at her, eyes wide, and Rangiku could see his chill. She shook her head. "How... I was supposed to save him! I was supposed to save him!!" She screamed, her hands in her hair, a tremor hitting her as hard as bricks sending her to her knees as violent sobs took her over. L walked over to her and smiled as he knelt down beside her. "Rangiku, it's alright. You'll live, and that's what matters."

She looked down at her phone as the chime started, telling her she had a call. She tossed the phone over to Matsuda and shook her head. "I can't, not now." Matsuda nodded and took the call, walking to the hall. "I'm sorry." Rem spoke as she walked back, through the wall.

L held her as she cried, nodding as each of the other officers left the room. "How can you be so calm with all of this?" She'd finally regained her voice and L just smiled at her, the circles under his eyes darkening with each second. "I guess I've finally lived a little, it's just the way it was supposed to be, with your story. I'll at least have a little time to get my affairs in order. I think I'll have Mello and Near share the L legacy. I think they'll understand my wanting of them to not be as secluded as I was." His smile never faltered as he spoke and Rangiku threw her arms around his neck.

"Rangiku, they've told me they have the Senkai gate working. I told them to give you four days, till the funeral." She sobbed harder into his neck.

I know, a little off on that, but I did what I think had to be done! (btw, it's only one chapter left after this! Read it, I know you'll like the last chapter.)

Ja-ne!

jasminflower69


	13. Chapter 13 A funeral and an end

Hey all! This is it, the last chapter! Hope you all like!

Disclaimer- Jasminflower69 doesn't own L

Chapter 13- A funeral and an end

It was the most horrifying night that she'd ever endured, but she cherished every second. The night was spent showing every little thing she could. She cried, loved, smiled, but she didn't sleep. Even when he did, all she could do was lay there, her arms wrapped around him and watch his chest rise and fall with each breath. Every second she had with him she was going to wrap herself around.

It was about eleven when they made their way to the monitor room, many of them already removed by Watari during the night. "Mello, Matt, I want you two to take on my occupation together. I want you to learn to get along, and not be as secluded as I am. There are so many things out there to be had. I want you to experience them for me, since I'm unable to." Mello nodded, the corners of his mouth turned down as Near just stared, as if he was afraid to blink. "Aisawa, go home to your family. Try and get a little time off from the police to spend with your little girl." Aisawa nodded, the look on his face a mixture of horror, sadness and pride at serving with him. "Yagami-san, keep him in line." L joked, looking over at Light with a light smile. "Light-kun, try and beat me. Get your grades up again, spend time with your sister, make Misa happy. I know she's not what you'd expect to spend your life with, but trust me, not many would deal with your snoring." Misa's jaw dropped as Matsuda smiled, catching his jokes. "Misa, keep happy. If Light ever hurts you, Matsuda would always keep you instead." At this Matsuda's jaw dropped while Misa got her chance to grin. "I don't think he could keep up with me!" She grinned, wrapping her arms around Light's arm. "Mogi, keep your spirit up. This will be the toughest case you'll ever have. Just remember that." Mogi nodded lightly.

L stood and looked around at them all, examining each of their faces before smiling. "I'm very proud to have worked with you all. Thank you for sticking through this case with me. I'm giving this building to Watari, you'll all be allowed to remain here indefinitely. Any of you that have problems with returning to work after this, just tell Watari and I'll make sure that you get a salary for the rest of your lives, enough to live comfortably off of. I'll have him set that up for each of you anyway." He looked around and sighed.

"Watari, please set this up for them. Give each of them forty five million dollars in a high interest account. That should work. Not including that money, I'm leaving half to you, as well as half to each Mello and Near. This building shall be shared between any of you who wish to stay here, but it will be in Watari's name. After his passing, I want it to go to Yagami Light." They all looked over at Light, who just stared. "What?"

"You get one of the accounts, forty five million and after college you get the name L. I want you to take my name. You're smart enough to. You'll get this building to help you start out. A building like this can be more help than you know with this job." Light shook his head. "I can't accept this much!"

"You helped catch Kira. You WERE Kira and you found a way to escape with nothing linking you. I think you deserve the name." Light nodded. "Thank you."

"Rangiku, I don't know if it's safe for you to take things through this gate, so I'll ask."

"I don't want anything except a picture." He looked at her, for once it seemed as if there were tears threatening to spill over in his eyes. "Rangiku, I'm so sorry. I got you into this. I know you lost the last man you loved, and now I have to do this to you. I'm so sorry." He hung his head and looked before him. Rangiku pulled out her cell and clicked the button on the side. "L, please?" She held up the phone, showing the camera and he smiled, nodding. She looked through the little picture and clicked, looking at him on the screen and saving carefully. She looked up, surprised to find him kneeling down before her, and he collected her in his arms. "I'm so sorry, Rangiku. I love you more than you know."

She tried to swallow the lump in her throat. Her arms clutched into the cloth across his back as she tried to keep strong, refusing to blink to keep the tears back. It didn't work when she felt him clench violently in her arms. She pulled back, seeing his eyes wide as he looked at her, sorrow evident on him, his mouth open, but no words coming out. "L?" He looked at her, sliding slowly back. It seemed to be in slow motion, as her arms tightened, keeping him from falling back hard on the floor as she screamed, tears now flowing freely down her cheeks. "No! L, I love you too! I love you too!!" She repeated over and over, looking down at his face as his open mouth slowly turned to a smile, his eyes slowly closed, his movements stilling to nothing.

Rangiku screamed out, frustrated as Watari shooed everyone from the room, Matsuda keeping Rangiku breathing through the screams. Her fists balled as she was dragged from the room, her arms out at him, unable to reach him. As soon as she was out of the room she just stayed there, staring blankly at the door, tears spilling nonstop down her cheeks. "Matsuda, what do I do now?" Matsuda hugged her tightly, knowing she really needed it and sighed. "I'm here as much as you need me to be. I'll stay here. If you need me, I'll be here for you." She cried harder, crushing him in her arms.

It was about an hour later that Watari made his way to the kitchen, where everyone had gathered. "Lawliet has been taken to the hospital. His funeral will be in three days. I've already planned it." Rangiku couldn't hear him, her eyes were locked on the counter at the remnants from breakfast. L's cup looked back at her, the small plate beside it still had whipped cream from the strawberry shortcake that he so enjoyed. Her eyes rimmed again and Matsuda ran to the counter, quickly putting the dishes in so that they couldn't be seen. "Rangiku, you need to sleep. I can tell you didn't sleep last night." She stood, nodding before headed up to bed.

She laid in his bed, knowing that just a few hours earlier they were there together was somehow comforting. She could still smell him in the pillow and grasped it, wrapping all of her senses around it. She tried to wrap herself in what she could, knowing tomorrow the smell would have faded a little. This was enough to send her into another fit of screaming sobs, eventually all of her energy spent, she fell asleep, still clenching the pillow.

It was around noon the next morning that Rangiku found herself sitting on the roof of the tower again, the sun shine betraying the cold and darkness that filled her heart. She looked over, down at the city below, doing everything in her power to keep herself from just leaning a little farther over, just enough...

"Rangiku!" She turned to see Matsuda and Watari behind her. Watari's eyes widened at the look on her face. "Miss, please come away from there." She looked back down and was about to lean a little farther out when she felt arms wrap around her. She screamed, crumpling to the floor and wrapped her arms around his. "I could join him, he wouldn't have to be alone!" She tried to reason with Matsuda who looked at her, shaking his head, tears welling in the corners of his eyes. "Rangiku, I told you that if you needed me to tell me! Why didn't you come to me?!" He was almost in hysterics as he held onto her, shaking like a leaf. "We just lost him, please! Don't make us go through that again!" Rangiku looked back to the edge, only a few inches away and screamed in frustration when she heard a voice.

"Rangiku, I'm sorry..." She silenced herself, eyes wide, just staring at the edge. She jumped forwards, shaking off Matsuda who clenched his hands tighter around her, and he nearly screamed when she escaped his grip. She jumped to the railing, looking down below, eyes wide. She just stood there, watching the ground below when she turned back to Matsuda, who was gripping her arm. "I think I'm cracking up!" She sobbed, falling to her knees, shaking her head. "I could have sworn I just heard his voice! I'm losing my mind!" She sobbed and Matsuda continued to hold her.

It was decided that she'd have Matsuda with her continuously till she left. Watari was now exclusively taking care of her as well. "Watari, why don't you go and get flowers? You should probably get out a little."

"I was told by Lawliet not to leave your side if you began to show excessive distress." Rangiku laughed sadly. "Sounds like him. I can't believe he's dead already. I was ready to start my life over. I was ready to do anything I could to spend more time with him. I would have stayed here with him forever if he'd wanted." She looked down, a steaming mug of tea placed before her. She looked over the mug, clutching it to her chest. "His mug..." She smiled, intaking the scent, the tears in her eyes betraying the smile she wore. Matsuda sighed, wrapping his arms around her again. "I'm not him, I know you don't think of me that way, but for the time being, please, think of me the same as you would him. Don't think that waking me up is a bother. Don't think that I don't understand. If you need anything, Anything at all, please let me know. It almost gave me a heart attack to see you there hanging over the edge like that. I can't handle to do it again." Rangiku nodded, her head down, eyes closed. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, just talk to me." Rangiku's sobs started back up as she nodded.

She was back asleep within an hour.

The next day was similar, random bursts of tears, running through his belongings, smelling the pillows in his room. She wouldn't sleep in her own bed at all. She just laid there for most of the day, Watari bringing in food and coffee, Matsuda coming in and giving her hugs, an open ear. It terrified Matsuda to know the pain she was in, and was so scared that she'd just lose her will to live.

Watari stood at the doorway as Matsuda held onto her as she screamed. He frowned, looking at the mug in his hands and sighed. "I've brought this for you. Miss, you know if you want I'm here for you as well."

"As are we." Mello spoke from the hall, Matt and Near in tow. Mello sat on the bed by her head and frowned, brushing her hair back away from her eyes. "You don't look right like this. You're always so... smiley. It made me sick three days ago. It's odd that I would miss it." Matt sat a little lower behind her, almost pushing Matsuda out of the way. He laid his hand on her side, above her hip and patted her softly. "Rukia, Rangiku, you're pretty. You're rich now. Maybe a shopping trip or a day at the spa would be a good idea. Something as a distraction." Near just looked at the end of the bed before turning to Watari. "Rangiku," He spoke, never turning to face her, "I'm sorry that I never got as close to you as the others have, but I will say one thing. L, no matter what the tests would say, was our brother. You're the only one he's ever truly loved, and therefor you are our sister. I may be quiet, but I feel. If you decide to stay here, then you will be taken care of. I promise you that." Rangiku looked around. She was surprised that so many people had so many kind words for her. She looked around, seeing the faces of her friends, her family, and realized that everyone here reminded her of someone from her own world. She nodded, looking around at each one. "I've talked with Hitsugaya-Taicho. I'm leaving ten minutes after the end of the funeral. I can't stay here without him, and I think I'll be safer there, where I don't have access to forty level buildings. Thank you all, though. It's odd, but I'm going to miss this place so much. I do have one request, though." She reached out, taking the mug from Watari's hand. "I want this mug." Watari nodded, a smile gracing his lip. "That won't be a problem."

The ceremony was beautiful. It was only the Wammy boys as well as Watari and the boys from the investigation and three random people in the back that Rangiku had never seen before, but for Rangiku it was enough. The priest seemed to be surprised by the appearance of the young man in the casket, and before they closed the lid he apologized to Watari for the terrible make up job. "He looks so pale, they must have done it wrong...

Watari smiled and shook his head. "No, he was always like that."

Rangiku cried nearly the whole time, her eyes red, the circles under her eyes now rivaled his. She walked up to the casket before they closed it, but she couldn't bring herself to touch him. Watari walked up beside her and clasped his hand on his. "Lawliet, I remember you as a child. You'll always be like a son to me." He smiled sadly before turning and walking back.

The officers were the Paul bearers, lifting the casket and carrying it over to the limo's opened back. They headed out to the cemetery and stood around in the sun as the casket was laid down. Watari watched from the front seat, Rangiku sat beside him, Mello and Near finished out the front four. Rangiku turned to the group, being asked to speak as he was being laid down.

"I've been in love before, but never like this. I never considered the possibility that he would love me back when I got here. I never thought that I'd care for him as much as I have. Now that he's gone, it's like I'm drowning. The tender touches that I've grown accustomed to are gone, the sweet tone of his voice still echoes in my ears, though it's been days since I've heard him. I feel like I don't have air anymore. Lawliet, I hope you remember me, because I swear, when I die, I'm coming after you." Matsuda just stared, jaw dropped, surprised at the final touch of attempted humor in this. She turned to the lowered casket and sighed. "Lawliet, I love you more than you'll ever know..." Her voice cracked as she lowered, tossing in one white rose. "Good bye." She stood, tears swelling over in her eyes. She ran over to Matsuda and threw her arms over his and Matt's necks. "I need you. Just for a moment, but I need you." They held onto her, Mello, Near and Watari instantly heading over as well to comfort her.

She turned as they started throwing in the shovels full of dirt and had to suppress a scream. She just watched, shaking her head. Watari turned to everyone and smiled, waving them to their cars. "There's going to be a ceremony at the tower. I suggest everyone make their farewells to Rangiku, as her gate's supposed to be opening soon." They nodded, each one coming to make a good bye. Aisawa, the Yagami's and Mogi got into their cars and drove off. Matt and Mello gave her a hug before headed out. Watari smiled. "Take this." He handed her a cell phone and she looked down, surprised. "There's forty five million dollars on that cell phone, so don't lose it. If you ever need to get a hold of me, call me and I'll be where ever you need me to be." Watari smiled as Rangiku took the phone. "You can call just to talk if you want." She smiled as he stepped back, allowing Matsuda to step up to her. "Rangiku!" He sighed, tears starting to form in his eyes. "I'll miss you so much! I think I'm going to follow these guys from now on, so if you ever want, you can call me as well." She smiled as he reached up, hugging her. "I'll miss our mornings." She smiled as he stepped back, sadly, tears running down his face. Watari took him by the shoulders, leading him to the car.

Near stepped forwards, holding out his hand. "Anytime you need us, let us know. No one here will really miss us, so if you need us, we'll be there. I mean that." Near's voice told her that he was serious. She smiled and knelt down beside him, pulling him into a hug. "Near, for that and for what you said the other day about me being your sister, thank you so much. You don't know how much that meant to me." He smiled up at her before his eyes shifted to a spot over her shoulder.

"Now it's your turn." Near smiled as he turned, running playfully off to the Limo, which was gone before she turned around. "Shall we go?"

Her eyes widened as she heard the voice, the tears returning to her eyes. She turned to see one of the men from the back of the funeral staring at her, dark circles hidden by the wide hat he'd worn. "La- Lawliet..." All she could do was stare, thinking she was hallucinating. He reached up, pulling off his hat.

"L!!" She screamed, throwing her arms around his neck. "You're really here! I know this scent!" She cried as he held onto her. "How?"

"The first night, when we'd gotten together, before you woke in the morning your phone woke me up. Hitsugaya told me what was happening. Watari had told me that you wanted to take me with you. I decided to tell him to call back in two days. I found Rem and told her my plans. You know that Weddy could have installed microphones in that house. All I had to do was tell her my plan and she was for it. Ryuk got rid of Kira, which was not the plan, but it finished off the story." She just stood there, staring. "You died in my arms."

"No, I went limp in your arms. I'm still very much alive." She reached out, wrapping her arms around him. "You are... You're alive!" L took her cheek in his hand and smiled, brushing his thumb against her bottom lip. "As soon as we get to your world, your room, I'll make up for the last few days. I'll do everything in my power to make this up to you." Her smile slowly faded to an all out grin.

There was a slight intake of air and Rangiku smiled, turning as the Senkai gate opened.

"Ready to start a new life?" Rangiku took his hand and he smiled sweetly at her. "As long as I have you here with me." He smiled as they ran through the gate.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

That's all! Please read and review, I'll try and have my next stories up soon!

It was great to know you were reading this, thank you to everyone who read this!

Ja-ne!

jasminflower69


End file.
